El secreto de sus ojos
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Dieciocho años atrás, cuando Bellatrix era prosecretaria del departamento de operaciones mágicas especiales, llegó a su despacho una causa de un homicidio que no pudo olvidar. Ahora, ya jubilada, repasa parte de su vida, el comienzo de ese caso y sus insospechadas derivaciones. Y un amor secreto que la mantiene acorralada. Bellatrix Lestrange/Hermione Granger(Bellamione)
1. Despedida

**Descargo:** La novela "La pregunta de sus ojos" es de **Eduardo Sacheri** , los personajes de Harry Potter de **JK Rowling** , y aunque la trama relatada no me pertenecen-a pesar de modificarla casi a un cien por ciento-, desde ya, la adaptación es de mi deseo de convertirla en un Bellamione y trasladar cada escena al mundo mágico "Me voy a volver loca". Por la tanto, esta historia no se puede vender, reproducir, copiar o cualquier otro enganche para sacar rédito económico o de del que fuese.

 **Advertencia:** Clasificación alta porque se trata de un caso policial. Mujer/Mujer.

Si no te agrada la temática, te perturba, te hace ruido la pareja escogida o te disgusta que se base en una novela, por favor busca algo que se apegue a tus ansias de lectura.

Dicho esto, a leer.

 _ **El secreto de sus ojos**_

 _Despedida_

Bellatrix Black Rosier se detiene en seco y decide que no va. No va y punto. Al cuerno con todos. Aunque haya prometido lo contrario y aunque vengan preparando la despedida desde hace tres semanas y aunque hayan reservado la mesa para veintidós personas en el Caldero Chorreante y aunque Dawlish y Thicknesse hayan confirmado que se vienen desde el fin del mundo para celebrar la jubilación de la dinosauria.

Su gesto es tan abrupto que el hombre que viene caminando detrás de ella, por Charing Cross, casi se la lleva por delante y a duras penas logra esquivarla sorteando los adoquines desiguales de la calle principal. Bellatrix odia esas calles. Siempre ruidosas y abarrotadas de gente, parloteando. Siempre elegidas para las reuniones. Pero sabe que no va a extrañarlas a partir del lunes. Ni las calles ni tantas otras cosas de ese sitio que nunca ha sentido como suyo a pesar de los años.

No puede fallarles. Tiene que ir. Aunque sea porque Thicknesse que se viene expresamente desde Escocia, con todos sus achaques a cuestas. Y Dawlish otro tanto. Pero Bellatrix no quiere ir. Está segura de muy pocas cosas, pero esa es una de sus escasas certezas.

Se mira en la vidriera de una librería. Sesenta años. Mediana estatura. Canas visibles. El rostro ya no es como el de antes. El contorno de los ojos un poco arrugado y las líneas de expresión bastantes marcadas "Mierda", se ve obligada a concluir. Escruta el reflejo de sus propios ojos en el vidrio. Una novia que tuvo de joven solía burlarse de su manía de mirarse en las vidrieras. Ni a ella ni a ninguna de las otras mujeres que han pasado por su vida, Bellatrix ha llegado a confesarle la verdad: Su habito de mirarse en los espejos no tiene nada que ver ni con quererse ni con gustarse. Siempre ha sido ni más ni menos que otro intento de aprender a saber quién carajo es ella misma.

Pensar en eso la ha puesto más triste todavía. Camina de nuevo, como si el movimiento pudiese librarla de las esquirlas de esa nueva tristeza adicional, añadida. Se vigila de tanto en tanto en las vidrieras mientras avanza sin prisa por esa calle asfixiante. Ya divisa el cartel del Caldero Chorreante, cruzando la calle, treinta metros más, a mano izquierda. La hora es adecuada, deben estar casi todos. Ella misma ha despachado a los de su departamento a la una y veinte para no andar a las corridas. No están de turno hasta el mes que viene, y ya tienen acomodado el carro con las causas del turno anterior. Bellatrix está satisfecha. Son buenos compañeros. Trabajan bien. Aprenden rápido. El pensamiento siguiente es "voy a extrañarlos", y como Bellatrix no quiere dejarse arrastrar por la nostalgia vuelve a detenerse. Esta vez no hay nadie detrás para atropellarla: Los que vienen en su dirección tienen tiempo de sortear a esa mujer de mediana estatura, de largo vestido negro, botas y saco acorde que ahora se mira en el vidrio de una tienda de ropa de Quidditch.

Gira en redondo. No va. Definitivamente no va. Tal vez si se apresura puede alcanzarla solo a ella antes de que llegue a la despedida, porque se ha demorado terminando un ingreso a Azkabán de último minuto. No es la primera vez que se le ocurre la idea, pero si es la primera que consigue acopiar la módica valentía que necesita para intentar llevarla a cabo. O tal vez es simplemente lo otro, lo de quedarse a su propia despedida, es un infierno en el que no está dispuesta a arder. ¿Sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa? ¿Dawlish y Thicknesse a sus lados, formando el trío de momias venerables? ¿La clásica pregunta del miserable de Roth, esa de "me siguen como en las viejas épocas", para emborracharse hasta la médula, creyendo así que pide una autorización explícita de una acción inevitable? ¿Rubena preguntándole a medio mundo quien está dispuesto a compartir una porción de tarta de calabaza, para no salirse demasiado de la dieta que acaba de empezar el lunes pasado? ¿Lutt agarrándose meticulosamente una de esas borracheras melancólicas que lo llevan a abrazarse, entre mocos, con amigos, conocidos y no conocidos? Estas imágenes de pesadillas la hacen acelerar el paso.

Dobla en la primera calle a su derecha e ingresa a la confitería de la señora Socovath. Le pide, o mejor dicho, le implora poder usar la red Flu de la tienda. Un rápido destello y nuevamente se encuentra en la tan conocida acera de ingreso al ministerio. No lo duda. Baja rápidamente. Todavía no se han retirado los del registro de entrada. Se trepa al primer ascensor que tiene a tiro. No necesita anunciar su presencia. Solo murmurar: Segundo piso.

Avanza, a paso firme, haciendo ruido con las botas sobre las relucientes baldosas negras del pasillo hasta acercarse a la alta y angosta puerta de su despacho. Se detiene mentalmente en el posesivo "su". Sí, que tanto. Es suyo, y mucho más suyo que del secretario Weiss, o que de cualquiera que haya pasado por allí. Mientras abre la puerta el enorme manojo de llaves tintinea en el silencio del pasillo vacío. Cierra con cierta fuerza, para que la jefa de departamento se percate que alguien ha entrado en el despacho. Momento: ¿Por qué eso de la "jefa"? Porque lo es, claro, pero ¿por qué no Hermione? Porque no, justamente por eso. Ya bastante tiene con ir a pedir lo que está por pedir, como para sumarle el descalabro de saber que se lo tiene que pedir a Hermione y no simplemente a la Jefa del departamento.

Da golpecitos suaves y escucha decir "adelante". Cuando traspone la puerta, ella se sorprende y le pregunta que está haciendo todavía por aquí, qué como no está ya en el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, le pregunta "¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?" y "¿cómo no estás ya en el Caldero Chorreante?", que no es lo mismo. Pero Bellatrix quiere evitar enmarañarse en la cuestión del tuteo o, más correctamente hablando, del voceo, porque esta también puede ser una fuente de turbación que hunda en el fracaso su propósito manifiesto de requerirle lo que sobre la calle Charing Cross ha decidido ir a solicitar. Y resulta descorazonador que delante de esa mujer surja semejante cantidad de turbaciones, pero Bellatrix se disciplina al extremo para concluir que sí o sí, definitiva, total y absolutamente, tiene que terminar de maquinarse como lo está haciendo, dejarse de estupideces y pedir de una vez por todas lo que ha ido a pedir. "La maquina". Suelta así sin preámbulos. Bruta, infeliz, animal. Nada de sutilezas preparatorias. Nada de sabes qué pasa, Hermione, que estuve pensando, que tal vez, que en una de esas, que podría ser, que qué te parece, o cualquiera de esas formas coloquiales que sobre abundan en el idioma y que sirven precisamente para evitar eso que Bellatrix ve en el rostro de Hermione, o de la Jefa, o de la jefa de departamento de operaciones mágicas especiales, esa perplejidad, ese quedarse sin responder por la sorpresa misma del arranque.

Bellatrix entiende qué, para variar, a metido la pata. De modo que vuelve al principio, y trata de responder lo que Hermione le ha preguntado sobre el almuerzo de despedida en el que se supone qué, a esa hora, están homenajeándola. Le habla de su temor a ponerse nostálgica, a terminar hablando de las mismas cosas de siempre con los mismos viejos de siempre, a hundirse en una melancolía patética, y, como todo eso se lo dice mirándola a los ojos, llega un momento en el que empieza a sentir que el estomago se le va cayendo hacia los intestinos, que un sudor frío le riega la piel y el corazón se le convierte en un redoblante. Como es una emoción tan profunda, tan vieja y tan inútil, Bellatrix sale disparada al otro extremo de la habitación para despegarse como sea de esos ojos castaños. Al final no tiene más alternativa que volver a su sitio, pero tiene el cuidado de quedarse de pie para no verla tan directamente por encima del escritorio y del expediente que ella tiene delante. Hermione sigue sus movimientos, sus miradas y las inflexiones de su voz con la tensión atentísima de siempre. Bellatrix se queda callada porque sabe que si sigue por ese camino terminará diciéndole cosas irreparables y justo a tiempo vuelve aquello de la máquina de escribir.

Le dice qué, aunque no tiene ni idea de que va hacer de ahora en adelante, tiene ganas de probar el viejo proyecto de escribir un libro. En cuanto lo dice, se siente una idiota. Vieja, dos veces separada, jubilada, con veleidades de escritora. Bathilda Bagshot de la quinta edad. La Rita Skeeter antes de formar parte del mundo de los ovíparos. Y encima esa chispa de súbito interés en los ojos de Hermione, mejor dicho la jefa, o preferentemente la jefa de departamento. Pero ya está perdida, de modo que agrega alguna referencia a sus ganas de probar, a esto de que es un proyecto antiguo, ahora que tendrá más tiempo, tal vez, por qué no. Y ahí entra en escena la maquina. Bellatrix se siente más cómoda porque por esa senda pisa un terreno más firme. "Imagínate, Hermione, no me voy a poner a mis años a aprender idiomas extranjeros, sabes. Y esa máquina la tengo incorporada en la punta de los dedos como si fueran una cuarta falange" {¿Cuarta falange?, pero ¿de dónde ha sacado semejante bobada?} "Ya sé que parece un tanque de guerra Muggle, con ese acero de cinco milímetros y ese color verde oliva y ese ruido de artillería en cada golpe de las teclas, pero estoy segura que sin ella no llegaré muy lejos. Y naturalmente se trataría de un préstamo, por supuesto, un par de meses, tres a lo sumo, porque tampoco estoy en condiciones de escribir un libro grueso, imagínate" {Está de nuevo, como siempre, burlándose de sí misma}. "Y por otra parte los chicos y chicas nuevas usan todos la ultima pluma del mercado, la extensible y la que termina las frases antes de que las digas en voz alta. La que tú también usas. Y en el estante de arriba de todo hay otras tres maquinas abandonadas, y en el peor de los casos me avisan y yo la traigo", dice Bellatrix, pero no puede seguir porque ella alza una mano y le dice "quédate tranquila, Bellatrix, llévala sin problemas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti", y Bellatrix traga saliva porque hay formas y formas de hablar y decir, no solo por las palabras, con ese "ti" al final que suena muy pero muy personal, sino que además hay tonos y tonos, y ese tono es el de ciertas ocasiones, ocasiones que Bellatrix tiene grabadas una por una con tajos de fiebre en el monótono horizonte de su soledad, por más que haya dedicado casi tantas noches a tratar de olvidarlas como las que ha invertido en recordarlas, y por eso finalmente se pone de pie, le da las gracias, le tiende la mano, acepta la mejilla fragante que ella le ofrece, cierra los ojos mientras roza su piel con los labios como hace siempre que tiene ocasión de darle un beso para concentrarse mejor en ese contacto inocente y culpable y sale casi corriendo hacia el despacho contiguo, levanta la maquina con dos ademanes rápidos y escapa sin mirar atrás por la estrecha puerta alta.

De nuevo recorre el pasillo, que ahora está más desierto que hace veinte minutos, baja en el ascensor, avanza por el pasillo hasta la salida, no sin antes saludar con un asentimiento a los custodios. Al llegar al resguardo que la separa del mundo Muggle, desaparece rápidamente. En un pestañar está de pie en el andén. "Por un segundo se imagina a Hermione, mejor dicho la jefa, explicándoles a los demás que la homenajeada se ha largado. No será tan grave. Están todos reunidos y con hambre".

Como es de esperarse, a esa hora la estación está repleta de magos. Se sube al tren con prisa. En los últimos vagones, los más cercanos al acceso, todos los asientos están ocupados, pero a partir del cuarto sobran los lugares. Se pregunta, como siempre, si los que se quedan de pie en los vagones de atrás lo hacen porque se bajan pronto, porque quieren estirar las piernas o porque son estúpidos. Igual agradece que lo hagan. Bellatrix quiere sentarse del lado de la ventanilla, del lado izquierdo para que no le moleste el sol de la tarde, y pensar en qué demonios va a hacer con su vida de ahí en adelante.

* * *

 **De verdad, y no miento, es lo más difícil que he hecho. No se compara con iniciar una historia salida de mi propia imaginación. Relatar un homicidio, un caso policial, trasladar leyes, protocolos, jefes, empleados, un sinfín de acciones al mundo mágico, más precisamente al ministerio de magia, me ha dejado la cabeza dando vueltas jaja. Tengo varios capítulos adelantados en la compu, pero antes de subirlos quiero ver la aceptación que recibe, si vale la pena seguirla y romperme las neuronas, o simplemente dejarla y hacer puchero.**

 **Como siempre aclaro antes de comenzar algo. Los comentarios me gusta contestarlos. Lo haré al final del próximo capítulo, por orden y con una pequeña devolución.**

 **Y para los que me siguen…ya saben que estoy bastante loca. Otra vez a la carga con un nuevo proyecto. No dejo de ahogarme en mi propio tanque de tierra jaja.**

 **Como siempre, comente, expresen que les ha parecido este comienzo y abrazos.**


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

No estoy demasiado segura de los motivos que me llevan a escribir la historia de Neville Longbotton después de tantos años. Podría decir que lo que le pasó a ese hombre siempre ejerció en mí una fascinación, como si me dieran la oportunidad de ver reflejados, en esa vida destrozada por el dolor y la tragedia, los fantasmas de mis propios miedos. Muchas veces me ha sorprendido advertir en mi espíritu cierta alegría culposa frente a los horrores ajenos, como si la circunstancia de que a otros de sucedan cosas espantosas fuera un modo de alejar de mi propia vida esas tragedias. Una suerte de salvo conducto nacido de cierta obtusa ley de probabilidades: Si a alguien le ha ocurrido semejante cosa, difícilmente le pase a los conocidos, entre los que yo me cuento. No es que pueda ufanarme de una vida pletórica de éxitos. Pero en la comparación de mis desdichas como las de Longbotton salgo ganando. De todos modos, no se trata de contar mi historia sino la de Longbotton, o la de Theodore Nott, que es la misma pero vista del otro lado, vista del revés, o algo así.

No es eso solo lo que me conduce a escribir estas páginas. Aunque esa especie de asombro morboso tenga su peso y su parte. Supongo que la cuento porque tengo tiempo. Mucho, demasiado tiempo. Tanto tiempo que las minucias cotidianas que componen mi vida se disuelven velozmente en la nada monótona que me rodea. Estar jubilada es peor de lo que me había imaginado. Debería haber aprendido eso. No lo de estar jubilada, si no eso de que las cosas que tememos suelen ser peores cuando ocurren que cuando las imaginamos. Durante años vi a mis compañeros de departamento despedirse del trabajo con el cándido optimismo de que ahora sí, por fin, iban a disfrutar de su tiempo y de su ocio. Los vi partir convencidos de que ganaban poco menos que el paraíso. Y los vi regresar aniquilados, velozmente derrotados por el desengaño. En dos semanas, en tres a lo sumo, consumían todos los supuestos placeres que creían haber postergado durante sus años de rutina y de trabajo. ¿Y para qué? Para aparecer en el ministerio cualquier tarde, como desinteresados para sacar charla, tomar un café o hasta ofrecer una mano con alguna causa complicada.

Por eso, por tantas y tantas veces en que tuve frente a mí a esas personas entregadas por una vejez vacía, por tantas y tantas ocasiones en que vi sus ojos implorando un rescate imposible, es que me juramenté no caer en esa bajeza cuando me tocara mi turno. Nada de tiempo perdido. Nada de excursiones nostálgicas haber como están mis compañeros. Nada de espectáculos deplorables para conmover durante cinco segundos a los que tienen suerte de seguir en marcha.

Pues bueno, hace dos semanas que estoy jubilada y ya me sobra tiempo. No es que no se me ocurran cosas para hacer. Se me ocurren un montón de cosas, pero todas me parecen inútiles. Tal vez la menos inútil sea esta. Jugar un par de meses a ser escritora, como me decía Lena cuando todavía me amaba. En realidad, estoy mezclando dos épocas distintas, y dos modos de llamarme. Cuando todavía me amaba, pero prometía un futuro en el que sería escritora, una escritora probablemente famosa. Después, cuando ya su amor se había licuado en el tedio de nuestra convivencia, hablaba de eso de jugar a la escritora desde la torre de ironía y desprecio mordaz que había elegido para atrincherarse y lanzarme sus nada sutiles indirectas. No puedo quejarme, porque yo también debo haberle propinado vilezas semejantes. Una lástima. Que lo que quede de diez años de relación sea sobre todo el inventario vergonzoso del daño que nos hicimos. Por lo menos con Lena llegamos a discutir. En mi primer relación, con Rose ni siquiera pudimos hablar de esas cosas. Bueno…ni de esas ni de otras. Parece mentira. Compartí buena parte de mi vida con dos mujeres y de ambas conservo a duras penas un puñado de recuerdos borrosos. Esa misma lejanía en las que ambas quedan en mi memoria es una prueba más {como si hiciese falta} de lo vieja que estoy. He sobrevivido a dos relaciones con tiempo suficiente como perdurar en esta meseta de soltería esteparia. La vida es larga, a fin de cuentas.

Igual nunca me tomé demasiado en serio lo de ser escritora. Ni cuando Lena me lo decía admirada, ni cuando después me lo escupía sarcástica. Sí, llegué a soñar {porque ciertos sueños se imponen aun a los corazones más escépticos} con esa escena idílica de la escritora en su estudio, preferentemente con un gran ventanal, preferentemente con vista a las montañas, preferentemente en una cabaña con todos los lujos.

Se ve que la túnica no hace al brujo. Porque no ha bastado que acomode el living de mi casa al estereotipo de "santuario de escritora escribiendo" {es un espanto el gerundio de escritora-escribiendo queda como una patada en el hígado, que mal me veo} y eso que es lindo, la verdad. Me faltan las montañas. Pero tengo el escritorio ordenado. Una resma de pergaminos casi flamantes, a un costado. Una libreta de notas, sin ninguna nota, al otro lado y un tintero con su respectiva pluma. En medio la máquina de escribir.

Me acerco a la ventana, que tal como quedó dicho desde ella no se vislumbra ninguna montaña sino un prolijo y extenso jardín. No tengo vecinos. Nunca me ha gustado sentirme cerca de otras personas. Mi casa queda a unos tres kilómetros del pueblo más cercano. Es un lugar amigable, aunque intento evitarlo.

En realidad y muy en el fondo, sospecho que esta página que me esfuerzo en llenar de palabras va a terminar también, como las diecinueve que la procedieron, echa un bollo en el rincón opuesto de la habitación. Porque a medida que descarto borradores no puedo evitar la tentación deportiva de arrojarlos al paragüero de mimbre que heredé, creo que de una de mis tías, en realidad no lo recuerdo. Es evidente que estoy tan lejos de ser una escritora como de volverme lanzadora profesional de un equipo de Quidditch a los sesenta años.

Durante varios días intenté encontrar respuestas a ciertas cuestiones cruciales de la obra antes de pretender escribirla, temiendo precisamente esto que me está pasando ahora: Que se me evaporen los últimos restos de osadía en este dar vueltas delante de la máquina de escribir. Lo primero que pensé es que no tengo la imaginación suficiente como para escribir una novela. La solución que encontré fue escribir sin inventar nada, es decir, narrar una historia verdadera, algo de lo que yo hubiese sido, aunque indirectamente, testigo. Por eso decidí escribir la historia de Neville Longbotton. Por lo que dije al principio y porque es una historia que no necesita que yo le agregue nada, y porque sabiéndola cierta tal vez me atreva a contarla hasta el final, sin amedrentarme con la vergüenza de empezar a mentir para llenar baches, alargar la trama o convencer a quien la lea de que no la tire al cuerno a penas transcurridas quince páginas.

La primera dificultad completa, una vez decidido el tema: ¿En qué persona gramatical voy a redactar esta cosa? Cuando hable de mi misma, ¿Diré "yo" o diré "Black"? Es tétrico que esto baste para entender todo mi brío literario. Supongamos que elijo la tercera persona para el relato. Tal vez sea mejor, para no verme tentada a volcar impresiones y vivencias demasiado personales. Eso lo tengo claro. No pretendo hacer catarsis con este libro, o con este embrión de libro, hablando más exactamente. Pero la primera persona queda más cómoda. Por inexperiencia, supongo, pero me queda más cómoda. ¿Y qué hago con las partes de la historia de la que no he sido directamente testigo, esas partes que incluyo pero que no conozco a ciencia cierta? ¿Las cuento igual? ¿Las invento descaradamente? ¿Las ignoro?

Vayamos por parte. Hagamos las cosas fáciles. Arrancaré en primera persona. Bastantes dificultades tengo como para buscarme otra. Y será mejor contar lo que sé y también lo que supongo, porque de lo contrario nadie va a entender un cuerno. Ni yo misma. Y otra cosa complicada, el léxico. ¿Uso palabras burdas o las elimino de mi lenguaje escrito? Cuantas dudas. Al final tendré que concluir que soy una mal hablada.

Y otra cosa, peor todavía: Aunque tengo claro que voy a escribir la historia de Longbotton, esta tiene que empezar por el principio. Pero ¿Cuál es ese principio? Aunque mis técnicas narrativas sean pedestres, soy capaz de advertir que el viejo recurso del "había una vez" no resulta adecuado al caso. ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es el principio? No es que esta historia no tenga un principio. El problema es que tiene como cuatro o cinco principios posibles y distintos. Un chico que se despide con un beso de su mujer, en el pasillo que va a la calle, antes de irse a trabajar. O dos jóvenes que dormitan sobre un escritorio y pegan un respingo cuando suena el aviso de una escena. O una chica recién recibida que posa para una foto grupal. O una empleada del departamento de operaciones mágicas especiales, que soy yo, y que años después de todos esos posibles principios recibe una carta manuscrita enviada por un remitente inverosímil.

¿Con cuál de todos estos voy a quedarme? Probablemente me quede con todos, elija uno cualquiera para arrancar y luego ubique los demás en el orden que me parezca menos azaroso, o a medida que los vaya escribiendo. Tal vez no importe tanto si fracaso. Ya llevo unas cuantas tardes dedicada a esto. Y, en el peor de los casos, si destruyo un número suficiente de borradores, indefectiblemente voy a terminar mejorando mi lanzamiento de larga distancia.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! Me alegró mucho que ya algunos se animaran a ponerla de favoritos y seguidores, y eso me impulsó para seguir rompiéndome las neuronas jaja.**

 **Bellatrix, ya jubilada, ha decidido escribir un libro, pero no cualquier libro, uno en el que cuenta uno de sus peores casos. Poco a poco, veremos de qué se trata y cuál es la relación que aun la une con Hermione.**

 **Línea de tiempo para que no se pierdan:** _Bellatrix en la actualidad, tiene 60 años-Hermione 38. El caso que está relatando en su libro es del 2000, por ende en ese entonces, Bella tenía 42 y Hermione 19 (Por su fecha de cumpleaños-el 19 de septiembre-, ya veremos el día exacto del acontecimiento que relatará Bella). Si tienen preguntas, adelante!_

* * *

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias. Y aquí volví!

 **EKMR34:** Que genial que sigas "Una luciérnaga" y ahora, también esta. Espero seguir contestándote.

 **Nafa14:** Sí, Bella y Hermione tuvieron un pasado complicado. Ya se irá sabiendo a medida que avance la historia. Gracias por seguirla.

 **Eledina:** Qué bueno verte por aquí también. Sí, generalmente es Hermione la que se cuestiona. Por primera vez la historia es vista desde el punto de Bellatrix. Lo que siente y reflexiona en silencio. Será nuevo para mí, veremos cómo me sale jaja. Y estoy completamente de acuerdo. Si Bellatrix tuviera 80 años, seguiría estando buena jaja.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El 30 de mayo de 2000 fue el último día en que Neville Longbotton desayunó con Hannah Abbott, y durante el resto de su vida recordó no solo lo que charlaron, sino también que tomaron, que comieron, cuál era el color del camisón de ella y el efecto hermoso que producía un rayo de sol que le daba de costado, en la mejilla izquierda, ahí sentada en la cocina. La primera vez qué Longbotton me lo contó pensé que estaba exagerando. Que no podía acordarse de semejante cantidad de detalles. Pero mi error de aprensión se debió a que todavía no lo conocía bastante e ignoraba que Longbotton, con esa cara de idiota que tenía, era un hombre de una inteligencia, una memoria y una capacidad de observación como yo jamás en la vida había visto, ni volvería a ver. Había un motivo para que Longbotton tuviera semejante fidelidad en el recuerdo. Ese hombre recordaba así cada cosa que había tenido que ver con su esposa.

Más adelante, cuando Longbotton se permitiera hablarme de sí mismo, me tocaría escucharlo describirse como anodino, grisáceo, con un destino propio de esa chatura. Longbotton se catalogaba sin compasión como ese hombre que transita la familia, los colegios y los empleos sin dejar huella alguna en los otros. Nunca había tenido nada bueno, nada especial, y siempre le había parecido justo. Así hasta Hannah porque ella había sido las dos cosas. Enormemente, lo había sido. Por eso atesoró esa mañana en su recuerdo, y no porque fuera la última. La guardó como había guardado todas las anteriores del año que llevaban casados. Cuando después me contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado en ese desayuno, no hizo como el común de los mortales, que tratan de reconstruir desde vestigios casi ilusorios, o desde lo que recuerdan fragmentariamente de otras ocasiones similares, situaciones o sensaciones que han perdido para siempre. Longbotton no. Porque sentía que tener a Hannah era una felicidad abusiva, que nada tenía que ver con lo que había sido el resto de su vida. Y qué, como el cosmo tiende al equilibrio, él tendría tarde o temprano que perderla para que las cosas volviesen a su orden debido. Cada uno de sus recuerdos con ella estaba teñido de esa sensación de naufragio inminente, de catástrofe a la vuelta de la esquina.

Jamás se había destacado en nada. Ni en el colegio, ni en los deportes, ni siquiera en su reducida familia había merecido más que algún ocasional elogio por cualidades, esas a las que se dedicaba en ese momento. Pero en el 1998 su relación con Hannah Abbott cambió. Ya no serían simples compañeros o mejor dicho, ex compañeros de estudios. Y con eso había bastado para cambiarle la vida, por ella, gracias a ella, él había sido distinto. Desde que la vio con su hermosa sonrisa en el momento de su graduación, sintió que esa mujer iba a cambiarle la vida. Aferrado a la incertidumbre desesperada de que en esa mujer se jugaba su destino, Longbotton había osado sobreponerse a su conocida timidez, sacarle conversación mientras festejaba con sus amigas de Hufflepuff, sonreírle con toda la cara, mirarla a los ojos y sostener en ella la mirada, desear en voz alta verla pronto, rogarle a al Director que le proporcionara una dirección para poder contactar nuevamente con ella.

Tiempo después, cuando ya podían considerarse oficialmente novios, Hannah le había confesado que esa temeridad, ese metódico arrojo de perseguirla sin resignarse a negativas le había agradado hasta el punto de decidirla aceptar finalmente sus invitaciones. Y que al conocerlo más en profundidad, y conocer su timidez, su cortedad, su eterna vergüenza, había entendido más profundamente esa valentía inusual como la mejor prueba de un amor verdadero. Hannah decía que un hombre es capaz, por el amor de una mujer, de cambiar su forma de ser, es un hombre que merece ser correspondido. Neville Longbotton tampoco olvidó esa conversación, y decidió seguir siendo así para siempre y para ella. Nunca se había sentido digno de nada, y mucho menos de semejante mujer. Pero supo que iba a aprovechar mientras pudiera. Hasta que el hechizo se rompiera y todo volviera a hacer ratones y calabazas como en los cuentos Muggles.

Por todo eso Longbotton recordaría para siempre que el 30 de mayo de 2000 Hannah tenía puesto el camisón verde agua, y se había recogido el pelo en un rodete sencillo del que escapaban algunas hebras de pelo rubio, y el sol que entraba oblicuo por la ventana de la cocina le daba en la mejilla izquierda y se la encendía y la volvía aun más hermosa, y que habían tomado té de hierbas y comido tarta de duraznos y que habían hablado de que muebles quedarían mejor en la sala, y que él se había levantado de la mesa para traer desde el living planitos que había estado haciendo para distribuir los muebles de la manera más armoniosa posible, y que ella se había reído de su manía de planificar todo, y lo había mirado profundamente y le había sonreído y le había dicho que no se tomara tanto trabajo con esos muebles antiguos. Y él lento y distraído o mejor, obnubilado en la adoración de esa mujer de otro mundo, solo sonrío, aunque sí atinaría a tomarla de la cintura para caminar juntos hasta la puerta de calle, para besarla lentamente en el umbral, para decirle adiós con la mano al salir, sin saber que era para siempre.

* * *

Teatro

Bellatrix Black acciona varias veces el espaciador de la máquina de escribir para liberar la hoja. La toma por los bordes, a penas con la punta de los dedos, y la apoya como si fuera una bomba fétida sobre las otras dieciséis o diecisiete que también se han salvado de volar hacia el cesto hechas un bollo. La enternece ligeramente advertir que las hojas escritas forman ya un mínimo espesor, un cierto cuerpo.

Se incorpora satisfecha. Dos días atrás estaba desesperada por la certeza que jamás podría escribir su libro, ahogada en la nebulosa del principio. Ahora ese principio está escrito. Bien o mal, pero escrito. Eso la pone contenta, aunque también ansiosa. Pero ansiosa por seguir, por contar lo ocurrido con esas personas. Se pregunta si esta será la sensación que tienen los escritores cuando narran. Esa módica omnipotencia de jugar con las vidas de sus personajes. No está segura, pero, si es así, la sensación le agrada.

Mira por la ventana y se da cuenta que ya está anocheciendo. Le duele la espalda. Ha estado sentada ahí casi todo el día. Decide premiarse y festejar el envión inicial.

Toma su tapado negro y sale y va al teatro. Lo que más disfruta de las obras no es tanto ver tal o cual interpretación, sino saber que después va a contárselo a Hermione, cuando la vea. Se la contará de refilón como de costado como disimulando una interacción deseada. Y ella le preguntará por la obra. Le gusta hablar de teatro. Tienen gustos parecidos. Y algo le dice a Bellatrix que a Hermione le agradaría que pudiesen ir juntas. No pueden, claro. No corresponde. Y tal vez sea idea de ella, a fin de cuentas. ¿De dónde saca eso de que a ella le gustaría acompañarla? De su propio deseo de que a ella le guste. ¿Tiene acaso alguna certeza? Ninguna. Nunca. Jamás.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo. Bellatrix logró escribir el inicio de su libro. Para ella, todo un acontecimiento. Espero que les gustara.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Eledina:** Bueno, se va revelando un poco lo de Neville. Para el próximo cap, entenderán mejor lo que le ocurrió a Hannah.

 **Jaz:** Que bueno verte por aquí también. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Que bueno que te gustara. Y gracias, es una historia complicada, tiene mucho detalle importante, veremos cómo avanza.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Cuando sonó el intercomunicador del despacho del jefe de departamento de operaciones mágicas especiales el 30 de mayo del 2000 a las ocho y cinco de la mañana, yo estaba tan cansada que incorporé ese sonido tan característico a lo que estaba soñando, recién al cuarto o quinto repique atiné a abrir los ojos. No contesté en seguida, como si mi ingreso en la vigilia hubiese sido demasiado traumático como para complementarlo de inmediato sosteniendo una conversación.

De todos modos, de pronto me distrajeron los saltos y gritos que Cornelius Fudge se puso a dar a mí alrededor. Festejaba ese aviso y yo, con cierta lógica perversa, aceptaba mi parte de su festejo poniendo cara de fastidio mientras me restregaba los ojos antes de atender. Acabábamos de pasar la noche allí, en el segundo piso del ministerio, de a ratos repantigados en los sillones amplios de cuero oscuro, de a ratos dormitando con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio. Al empezar a saltar, Fudge había pateado la bandeja con los platos de la cena, y una de las tazas que habíamos usado como vasos había salido rodando hasta el pie de una biblioteca esquinera. Demoré todavía un segundo más en atender, lo dediqué a insultar para mis adentros al imbécil del Wizengamot que se empecinaba en hacernos pernotar allí durante la quincena en la que estábamos de turno. Una semana le tocaba a la sección de Fudge, y la otra a la mía, pero ¿cómo resolver el problema del décimo quinto día? El idiota de Elphias Doge había decidido, salomónicamente, jodernos la vida a los dos. Las causas se repartían según la patrulla de origen, salvo las de delitos graves, digamos los homicidios. Esas causas debían repartirse, el décimo quinto día del turno, entre las dos secciones del segundo piso según la hora de notificación que nos hicieran los Aurores. Fudge festejaba con los brazos en alto al grito de "ocho y cinco, Madame Black, ocho y cinco", porque si sonaba el intercomunicador del despacho del jefe a esa hora era precisamente para avisar de un homicidio, y lo que festejaba Fudge era ni más ni menos que fueran más de las ocho, porque las horas impares eran suyas, y las horas pares mías, se acababa de librar de un expediente denso y complicado por cinco escasos minutos.

Ahora que lo pienso, ahora que lo escribo, puedo advertir con que profundo cinismo nos movíamos. Casi como si se tratara de un desafío deportivo. En ningún momento nos deteníamos a pensar que si sonaba ese intercomunicador, cinco minutos antes o cinco minutos después de las ocho, era porque acababan de matar a alguien. Para nosotros era una simple competencia laboral: Trabajas tú, o trabajo yo. A ver quién es el que se libra. A ver quién tiene más suerte de los dos. Había sido Fudge. Aunque en esa época yo todavía no lo aborrecía, porque faltaba un tiempo, no demasiado largo, para empezar a demostrarme que era un ser despreciable, sentí un ardiente deseo de lanzarle el escritorio por los aires. En lugar de eso puse cara de superada, garraspé para aclararme la garganta, levanté el tubo y dije, gravemente: "Departamento de operaciones mágicas especiales, buenos días".

* * *

 **Aquí volví con otro capítulo. Lo sé, súper cortito. Es que todavía sigo experimentando con esta historia. Hasta que no suban los seguidores y favoritos, estaré endeble. Ya nos acercamos a lo que le pasó a Neville. Ya es la mañana del 30 de mayo. Fudge y Bella se reparten los casos dependiendo del horario, cada uno tiene su equipo de trabajo. Espero que les gustara.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazo.**

* * *

 **Eledina:** En breve aparecerán un par de personajes importantes. Uno de ellos (mujer) que no he leído jamás en ninguna historia. Te estoy dando una pista a ver si lo sacas jaja. Creo que les sorprenderá cuando la nombre, ya que será muy pegada a Bella (sin romanticismo, por supuesto).

 **Jaz:** Exacto. Sumamente diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Me pareció interesante relatar una Bella trabajadora, responsable (a su manera, claro) y paciente con los tiempos.

 **Guest:** Si, la historia de Neville ya de por sí es triste. Esta será peor, pobre. Su mundo era su esposa.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Bajé en el ascensor, lista para marchar. Maldiciendo mí destino. En esa época todavía me cuestionaba-me reprochaba, más bien-no haber seguido una carrera hecha y derecha. Y en ocasiones mis reproches sonaban bastantes convincentes. Si hubiese seguido mis estudios- me decía-, ya podría ser, con cuarenta y dos años de edad y veinte de experiencia, una de las tantas sentadas cómodamente en el Wizengamot, con sus preciosos sillones y alzando la mano para que el resto hiciera el trabajo duro. Y no seguiría estancada, empantanada en ese departamento maldito como prosecretaria. Y más adelante encargada general de área,

"Complejo de Auror recién ingresado". Mi dolencia debería ser el título de un libro de autoayuda. Iniciando con un breve resumen de mis últimos años "Empleada de departamento qué, por no tener título, queda limitada en el escalafón de ser la jefa administrativa de una sección del ministerio, y ejerce un importante poder sobre escribientes, malditos y meritorios, pero nunca, en la desgraciada vida, superará esa posición jerárquica, y por lo tanto se cargará meticulosamente de frustración viendo como otros, a veces más capaces y otras muchas infinitamente más idiotas, la sobrepasan como rayos de una varita hacia el estrellato." Linda definición para las publicaciones especializadas. Tal vez me la rechazarían por lo de "desgraciada vida" o por lo de "más idiotas". O, más probablemente, porque quienes dirigen esas publicaciones sí son destacados y graduados.

Albert Rig, el primero que tuve como jefe cuando entré como meritoria, me dijo una verdad suprema: "Mira, Black: Los departamentos son como las islas; puedes caer en Haití o en una bonita casa en Escocia. La cara de ese antiguo maestro, que me miraba desde la grisácea veteranía que yo misma padezco ahora, me indicaba a las claras que él se sentía más un habitante de esta última. "Y otra cosa, Bellatrix-agregaba mirándome con la tristeza de quien sabe de qué dice la verdad, pero que sabe también que esa verdad es inútil-, la isla depende del jefe que te toque. Si te toca una persona afable, estás salvada. Si te toca un desgraciado, el asunto se complica. Pero lo peor son los imbéciles, Black. Ojo con los imbéciles. Si te toca un imbécil estás frita" "No importa si tienes un apellido renombrado" "Aquí eso no sirve de nada"

Esa máxima de Albert Rig, que merecería un lugar de privilegio, en letras de bronce, junto a la estructura que se alza al llegar al ministerio, me machacaba la cabeza mientras esperaba en el descanso al Auror que me acompañaría. Porque el 30 de mayo del 2000 yo sabía que estaba perdida. Trabajaba en un departamento que había sabido funcionar bien, pero que ahora estaba en manos de un idiota. Y un idiota de la peor especie: Un idiota con ansias de rápido asenso. Porque el idiota que se siente en la cúspide de sus posibilidades tiende a reducir al mínimo sus acciones. Intuye, oscuramente al menos, que es un idiota. Y si se considera en la cima se siente satisfecho y por lo tanto teme. Teme que los demás notan a simple vista que es un idiota. Teme arruinar algún aspecto que le demuestre a los demás, sino no lo ha advertido, que es un idiota. Y se llama sosiego. Disminuye al extremo sus movimientos y deja que la vida le pase por el costado. Y sus empleados, por lo tanto, pueden trabajar tranquilos, hacer lo que saben, y hasta combinar sus conocimientos con la inacción de su líder y hacerlo parecer inteligente o, al menos, un poco menos idiota.

Pero el idiota que quiere ascender suma dos dificultades: Por empezar se siente pletórico de energías, lleno de entusiasmo, desbordante de iniciativas. Energías, entusiasmos e iniciativas que le brotan como un manantial, y que desea exhibir sin tapujos frente a sus superiores, para que ellos adviertan por fin que tienen entre sus manos un diamante desperdiciado en un cargo inferior al de sus merecimientos morales e intelectuales. Y aquí entre en cuestión la otra dificultad: Esta categoría particular de idiotas suma, a la osadía, la inconsciencia. Porque si atesora el sueño de ascender es porque se siente con meritos como para hacerlo, y puede llegar a sentirse hasta injustamente tratado por la vida y por el prójimo por negarle esa aspiración que considera intrínsecamente legitima. La consciencia y el empuje, entonces, tornan peligroso al idiota. Lo colocan en el estatus de amenaza no tanto para sí como para terceros. Los terceros que precisamente están bajo sus órdenes. Una de las cuales, pongamos por caso, tiene que abandonar la tibia hospitalidad del despacho nada menos que para concurrir a la escena de un crimen. Y por eso, justamente, espera resoplando. Maldiciendo internamente.

Esa era yo, la damnificada que en el más intimo de los fueros sospecha que el único idiota de la historia mágica no es el jefe que desea quedar como un niño aplicado frente a sus superiores de la corte suprema, sino que a ese idiota hay que agregar esta otra idiota que por pusilánime, por cómoda, por distraída, no terminó sus estudios y en consecuencia jamás en la vida va a ascender más allá de prosecretaria, y que por lo tanto es como un tren que llegó a la terminal y tiene en frente uno de esos grandes parantes de madera y hierro, una señal inequívoca de que hasta aquí llegaste. Vía muerta, camino terminado, eso es todo. Y de aquí en adelante verá desfilar a un sin número de empleados que le darán ordenes que deberá acatar porque son sus superiores, y un sin número de jefes que les darán ordenes a los secretarios que se lo transmitirán al de abajo, como esta que yo estaba cumpliendo, justamente. La que decía que en cada causa de homicidio que surgiera mientras estuviéramos de turno, ya sea Fudge o yo, según el horario debería concurrir a la escena del crimen a supervisar la tarea de los Aurores.

Una sola vez, la primera, me atreví a consultar, tratando de no parecer arrogante, cual era la utilidad de semejante diligencia, siendo la patrulla oficial de Aurores la encargada de instruir la primera etapa de una escena. Y me respondieron que no importaba, que querían que se hiciera. Y esa fue toda la respuesta y yo me sentí, en el silencio subsiguiente y en ese entonces, inexperta y habladora.

¿Qué te queda entonces? Nada. No te queda nada. O te queda cuanto mucho esperar una acción ilusoria para que el idiota mayor logre lo que se propone y ascienda pronto, y tal vez allí se calme, se sienta realizado, y pase a esa otra categoría de idiota consumado, realizado, pacífico y contemplativo que puebla alguno de los despachos más ilustres del ministerio.

Pero eso no había ocurrido, y yo estaba ahí. Girando mi cabeza para comprobar que el Auror que me acompañaría llegaba por fin. Empezando a marearme preventivamente frente a la escena que me tocaría presenciar, tratando de darme ánimos aunque más no fuera por el lado del pudor y diciéndome que no podía flaquear delante del montón de Aurores que iban a estar apelotonados en esa casa, aunque me diera una impresión horrible ver un cadáver, un cadáver reciente, un cadáver nuevo, un cadáver nacido no de la ley natural de la vida y de la muerte sino de la decisión rotunda y salvaje de un asesino que estaba suelto por ahí. Siempre me quedó claro, la experiencia no hace que sea más fácil de sobrellevar, al contrario. Con cada caso nuevo surgen inevitables comparativas, rasgándote imperceptiblemente el alma anteriormente limpia, o por lo menos, más limpia que después de veinte años de servicio, seguro.

Acomodé mi varita en el pliegue de mi larga túnica negra y me enderecé para recibir a mi acompañante. Cada vez ingresaban más jóvenes, pensé al momento que desaparecíamos del descanso que nos separaba del mundo Muggle.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo. Aunque va floja de todo: comentarios, seguidores y fav, seguiré actualizando, por lo menos dos o tres cap más. Ahí veré si vale realmente la pena quemarme la cabeza. Es una historia complicada y repleta de modismos técnicos, judiciales y de criminología. Pero por supuesto, ustedes son los que tienen la última decisión:)**

 **Espero que les gustara. Comenten, y abrazos.**

* * *

 **EKMR34:** Sí, quería llevar el personaje de Bellatrix a una realidad completamente diferente. Una que estuviera trabajando en el ministerio, que su apellido no se involucrara en el rango de poder-como quedó claro en este capítulo- solo una mujer con un pasado duro, enamorada secretamente y ejerciendo un trabajo para nada fácil.

 **Eledina:** En este capítulo ya está a un paso del crimen. Un paso para que su vida cambie. Porque eso fue lo que sucedió con el caso Longbotton, le cambió la vida a ella, y a todos. Una desgracia que desafortunadamente quedó en la memoria, tanto así que ahora Bella, después de jubilada, escribe sobre ella, incapaz de darle un cierre definitivo.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Desde que di la vuelta la esquina se me empezó a enturbiar el estomago con todo el despliegue que los Aurores llevan a cabo en estos casos. Dos grupos separados, provenientes de San Mungo, una docena de Aurores yendo y viniendo sin nada que hacer, pero sin la menor intención de retirarse. Como no estaba dispuesta a darles la satisfacción de advertir mi flojera, encaré con paso rápido mientras palpaba el bolsillo interior de mi capa. Cuando el primer Auror interceptó mi camino, le puse delante de las narices mi identificación y sin condescender a mirarlo le dije que era la pro-secretaria Black del departamento de operaciones mágicas especiales, y que me condujera ante el superior a cargo del operativo. El hombre actuó según la lógica de hierro que le permitía deslizarse sin dolor por la senda de su inferior cargo: Todo lo que tenga una línea más que él en la túnica debe ser obedecido, todo lo que tenga una línea menos debe ser despreciado. Mi tono determinante me ponía en la primera categoría, de modo que con un gesto torpe me pidió que lo siguiera "Al interior".

Era una casa antigua, con muchas habitaciones. El acceso era un pasillo lateral un poco tétrico, pero prolijo. Algunas masetas de malvones intentaban inútilmente decorar de tanto en tanto. En dos o tres ocasiones tuvimos que ladear el cuerpo para no chocarnos con más Aurores que salían de la anteúltima habitación. Calculé que en total los Aurores debían superar la treintena, y volvió a desagradarme ese placer morboso que muchos encuentran en la contemplación de la tragedia. Me centré y me obligué a aproximarme. Pero me horroricé sin retorno no tanto por el espectáculo atroz de la muerte sino de las expresiones jubilosas, festivas, de alguno de los curiosos. Como si se tratara de un espectáculo montado gratuitamente para su deleite, a como si se debiera capturar hasta el último detalle para comentar el asunto con sus compañeros. Miraban sin parpadear y con los labios algo separados en una media sonrisa absorta y embelesada. Pues, bueno estaba segura de encontrar, cuando cruzara el umbral, unas cuantas miradas de esa clase.

Entré en una sala prolija, llena de adornos en un modular y en las paredes. El juego de comedor, mesa de vidrio con sus ocho sillas, parecía haberse comprado por separado. Tenía poco que ver con los grades sillones del living. Y no tenían parentesco alguno con el estilo de los adornos. "Recién casados", intuí. Avancé un par de metros hacia la puerta que daba acceso al resto de la casa, pero me choqué enseguida con un semicírculo de hombres de pie. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que allí yacía el cadáver. Algunos en silencio, otros lanzando comentarios en voz alta para demostrar su valentía ante la muerte, pero todos con los ojos clavados en el piso.

"El superior a cargo, por favor". Hablé sin preguntar, buscando el registro exacto, un poco dura, un poco cansada, que sirviera para demostrarles a ese grupo de engreídos que me debían una módica pleitesía porque presentaba a una instancia superior. Algo así como llevar al plano grupal la experiencia de mando-obediencia que había puesto en práctica con el primero que me había interceptado antes de ingresar. Se volvieron a mirarme y me respondió la voz del jefe de patrulla, Remus Lupin casi desde el fondo de la pieza. Estaba sentado en la cama matrimonial, cuando pude entrever cuando algunos Aurores se hicieron a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Igual no había modo de llegar hasta él. El desorden en esa habitación era descomunal. Junto a la cama yacía el cadáver, y cuando abrieron el camino supuse que si no quería pasar por desinteresada tenía que detenerme a mirar a la muerta.

Sabía que era una mujer porque el Auror que se había comunicado al departamento a las ocho y cinco me había comunicado, en esa extraña manera que los Aurores emplean al parecer con cierto deleite, que se trataba de un "M.N.I, femenino joven", o dicho en el idioma entendible: Mago no identificado, femenina y joven. Esa supuesta neutralidad del lenguaje, esa suposición de que estaban hablando en términos de área, a veces me causaba gracia, pero en general me producía fastidio. ¿Por qué no decir directamente que la víctima era una mujer joven de la que aun ignoraban el nombre, y que parecía tener unos veinte años?

¿Un homicidio sin magia? No había rastros que indicaran un duelo. ¿Un homicidio manual? Esta clase de asesinatos escaseaban, y cuando aparecían era para joderles la vida a todos. Sin rastro de magia, era una fija que tendrían que trabajar el doble.

Sospeché que había sido hermosa, porque más allá del feo color azulado que había tomado su piel mientras la estrangulaban, y la deformación esperable de un rostro congelado en la crispación del horror y la falta de oxigeno, existía en esa chica una majestad que ni siquiera una muerte horrible había podido borrar. Tuve la certeza bochornosa de que el crecido numero de Aurores que estaban desfilando por ahí tenía que ver precisamente por eso, con que fuera hermosa y con que estuviese desnuda, tirada de mal modo boca arriba a los pies de la cama sobre el parqué claro del dormitorio, y con que a varios de los que estaban ahí les encantaba mirarla impunemente.

Lupin se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia mí por el costado de la cama matrimonial. Me asintió con la cabeza sin sonreír. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que le gustaba su trabajo, aunque no disfrutaba del dolor que solía nacer de él. Si no había echado a los curiosos de verde era simplemente porque no había reparado en ellos demasiado, o porque los sabía parte del grupo de patrulla, o un poco por las dos cosas. Le pregunté si habían llegado los expertos de San Mungo. El tiempo iba a demostrarme que jamás en la vida tendría la ocasión de conocer a otro jefe de Aurores que fuese por lo menos la mitad de honesto y lúcido que Remus Lupin, pero esa mañana entre todas las cosas que ignoraba, también ignoraba esa, de modo que me tomé la libertad de indignarme por el escaso cuidado que parecía poner en la preservación de las pruebas de la escena del crimen. De haberlo conocido un poco más, habría entendido que lo que en Lupin parecía indolencia, en verdad, era la resignada entereza del que está de vuelta en medio de una manada de pánfilos en eterno viaje de ida. Lupin sacó un par de pergaminos y me informó lo que llevaba averiguando hasta el momento.

—Se llama Hannah Abbott. Diecinueve años. Practicante de Medimaga. Casada desde principios del año pasado con Neville Longbotton, profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts, recién recibido. La vecina del costado nos dijo que sintió gritos a las ocho menos cuarto. Se asomó por la ventana que da justamente al pasillo de ingreso. Vio salir a un muchacho delgado. Creé que de pelo oscuro. O castaño-oscuro. Ahí se puso un poco densa tratando de distinguir a los que tenían cabello oscuro de los castaños-oscuros. Se ve que no tiene mucha gente para conversar, la señora. Le llamó la atención, porque el marido sale muy temprano a la mañana. Siete y diez, siete y cuarto. Y ella los ruidos los escuchó después. El que salió no cerró la puerta de la última habitación. Por eso la señora esperó un segundo antes de animarse a ir y fijarse por el pasillo. Llamó a la chica pero no le respondió—Lupin dio vuelta al pergamino—. Eso es todo. Bueno, digamos que se asomó y vio a la chica desde la puerta, tirada ahí donde usted la ve, muy quieta, y nos contactó.

—El que salió, ¿pudo ser el esposo?

—Según la señora, no. Le pregunté concretamente y lo negó. Dijo que el esposo es alto y bien vestido y este era delgado y desalineado. A parte la lengua no le daba más por hablar mal de la chica, con eso de recibir a un visitante veinte minutos después de que salió el esposo. Igual todavía no fui a notificarlo. Si quiere, vamos juntos. Trabaja en Hogwarts. Podríamos llegar hasta allí haciendo un anuncio directo. Estoy seguro que la vecina estará más que encantada—hizo un gesto irónico—. No tenemos muchas opciones. Una lechuza demoraría el doble.

Estuve de acuerdo. Era la opción más rápida y acorde.

Se oyeron pasos en la entrada y algunos saludos murmurados.

—Ah, aquí estás—dijo Lupin a un hombre obeso que traía un portafolio de cuero en la mano—. Ven cuando quieras, que nosotros estamos de ocio.

Pareció que el otro no iba a contestar porque se tomó su tiempo. Miró largamente al cadáver. Se puso en cuclillas. Volvió a pararse. Apoyó el portafolio sobre la cama y sacó algunos instrumentos, su varita y un par de guantes.

—¿Por qué no te vas al demonio, Lupin?—contestó por fin, aunque sin énfasis.

—Porque estoy aquí como un idiota esperándote a ti, Bech.

El especialista de San Mungo no creyó necesario seguir conversando. Se puso a trabajar revisando el cadáver. Le separó levemente las piernas con ademanes delicados. Como si la mujer pudiera aun sentir y padecer esas acciones. Tanteó sobre la cama y tiró del maletín para volcarla hacia su lado. Extrajo una especie de cánula y un frasco. Levanté la vista para no observar de más. Sobre la cómoda había un florero con flores artificiales y el retrato de un matrimonio mayor que sonreía y miraba hacia los lados en una acción repetitiva. ¿Los padres de él o de ella? Sobre la cama, un colgante con un trabajado medallón. Sobre cada mesa de noche, un pequeño portaretrato con la foto de un novio y una novia. La escena era romántica, un beso apasionado y un saludo a la cámara invadido por la risa.

Me los imaginé el día del casamiento, en la sesión fotográfica. A las claras se veía que había sido algo sencillo, pero ella abría insistido en cumplir esos ritos iniciáticos. Me sentí una sinvergüenza por estar explorando la decoración y el pasado de esa mujer, casi como si la hubiese estado mirando a ella, desnuda y fría, sobre el piso del dormitorio. Bech se puso por fin de pie resoplando.

—¿Y?—preguntó Lupin.

—La violaron y la estrangularon. Después lo confirmo, pero estoy casi seguro.

—¿Magia?—pregunté.

—Nada—negó, torciendo los labios.

Todos nos miramos desalentados.

Bech contestó mientras abría el armario. Sacó una manta liviana, que se ve que los recién casados no la habían podido estrenar y por eso estaba prolijamente doblada en uno de los estantes. La extendió sobre el cuerpo de la chica con gestos veloces y certeros. Supuse que el especialista viviría solo, o que su mujer lo obligaba a tenderse la cama. De todas maneras, le agradecí ese gesto de respeto.

—Los de reconocimiento están en camino. ¿Habrá algún indicio de rastro?

—Esperemos que sea así—dijo Lupin suspirando y ya molesto de ante mano—. Voy a ver al marido al trabajo—se volvió hacia mí—: ¿Viene, Madame Black?

—Sí—acepté, tratando de que mi voz no sonara desesperada por irme de una vez por todas. Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de allí y no seguir respirando ese olor a muerte.

La puerta estaba bloqueada por tres o cuatro Aurores que charlaban en voz alta.

—¡Despejen!—tronó Lupin, que como todos los superiores de Aurores aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para escarmentar a sus subordinados, como si se tratase de un modo extraordinariamente eficaz y económico de convencerlos de ser humildes y sumisos—. ¡Córranse y váyanse a hacer algo útil! ¡Al que vea holgazaneando le elevo un acta de indisciplina!

Los otros se dispersaron, obedientes.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo. La escena del crimen. Nuevo personaje: Lupin como Jefe de la patrulla de Aurores.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

 **Eledina:** Muchas gracias por el ánimo. Decidí subir otro capítulo más. Bueno, aquí se develó la escena del crimen y el despliegue del ministerio. Un asesinato sin magia que les complicará y marcará la vida a todos. Lupin como el jefe de patrulla. Y a medida que avance, irán apareciendo más personajes. Un saludo grande.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Cuando entramos a Hogwarts tuve una sensación extraña. Hacia tanto que no pisaba ese sitio que ya no recordaba la composición de ese gran salón principal. Con esos amplias y frías piedras veteadas. Del techo altísimo y su encantado cielo resplandeciente que contrastaba el sentimiento de agobio y tensión que minutos después perdurarían como un aroma negado a abandonar su lugar de origen.

El mismo viejo de siempre que limpiaba, aburrido. Yo odiaba los ambientes enormes y ruidosos, y siempre pensé que sería espantoso trabajar en un colegio, lleno de niños insufribles y mucho más, tratándose de Hogwarts. Cuando me gradué, hasta me resultó reconfortante alistarme para el departamento de operaciones, con sus escritorios repletos de expedientes, desde el piso hasta el techo, sus pasillos interminables, oscuros y sombríos.

Pero la sensación extraña tenía que ver con otra cosa. A penas traspasé esa enorme puerta, siguiendo a Lupin, abarqué de un rápido vistazo a la veintena de profesores, que, aunque a esa hora no habían empezado las clases matutinas, ya lucían agotados de ante mano, cada cual esperando el momento para iniciar el día. Mi conclusión al ver sus rostros fue: por más vocación que tengas, trabajar con niños no era tarea fácil. ¿O sería que la noticia había volado y llegado antes que nosotros? No, eso era imposible. Era como si supieran que algo gravísimos había ocurrido, pero aun no tuvieran claro quién era el destinatario de dicha desgracia. O eso parecía mientras el asistente del director que nos había facilitado la entrada al castillo, avanzaba hasta el fondo, abría la puerta del aula de profesores, ingresaba con paso firme y decido y se dirigía hasta el hombre indicado.

Observé con detenimiento, preguntándome quien sería Longbottom, mientras pasaba la vista de unos a otros. Traté de recordar la foto nupcial de la mesita de noche de su dormitorio, pero no lo conseguí, tal vez por el apuro o por la aprensión con que la había mirado.

Sentía como si la tragedia todavía estuviese sobrevolando a esa veintena de vidas sin decidirse a posarse en ninguna. Era ridículo, claro, porque una sola de esas personas podría ser Neville Longbottom. Los demás no. Los demás estaban a salvo del horror que veníamos a comunicarle. Pero mientras el asistente del director no detuviese su marcha junto a una de las personas que trabajaban allí, todos (los más jóvenes, al menos) se me antojaban blancos móviles, víctimas sujetas al azar, esperando recibir (contra todas las posibilidades, más allá de todos los pronósticos, por encima de toda la incertidumbre con la que cada individuo sobrellevamos cada día la angustia escalofriante de saber que todo lo que amamos puede extinguirse de un momento a otro) la noticia que desquiciaría su vida.

El asistente avanzó bordeando varios sillones y se inclinó al oído de un muchacho joven que leía atentamente un enorme volumen de "Inicio de compuestos medicinales en base de antiguas plantas acuáticas". Yo estaba por empezar a compadecerlo a la distancia cuando, como si los acontecimientos se acomodaran repentinamente a mi teoría del que el drama vacilaba antes de posarse en los hombros de su destinatario, el muchacho alzó la mano en dirección a una puerta que se abría en los fondos del amplísimo recinto de profesores, y fue como si ese gesto de extender el brazo lo hubiese salvado del calvario eminente de haber perdido a su mujer de un modo espantoso.

Lupin y yo seguimos el gesto del brazo y, casi como en un sincronizado movimiento teatral, la puerta del fondo se abrió para dejar ver a un hombre joven y alto, con el pelo engominado muy prolijo, un saco azul y un moño café oscuro, que avanzó con los últimos latidos de su inocencia hacia el sillón desde el que lo contemplaban, curiosos, el asistente y una dama que parecía una ayudante de cocina.

El asistente le indicó que lo buscábamos. "Ahora", pensé. "En este momento exacto este muchacho acaba de penetrar en un túnel sin fondo del que probablemente no salga en el resto de su vida". Alzó la vista hacia nosotros. Nos miró primero sorprendido, pero enseguida desconfiado. El asistente debía habernos presentado a ambos como trabajadores del ministerio. Siempre hacen lo mismo. Simplifican hacia la imagen más sencilla. Un trabajador del ministerio es algo conocido por todo mago. Una prosecretaria del departamento de operaciones mágicas especiales es una especie más exótica. De manera que ahí estábamos, con las varitas prontas para usarlas en el cuerpo de ese chico que nos miraba sin decidirse aun a angustiarse.

Me aproximé y él a su vez, avanzó a mi encuentro. Había decidido presentarme por mi nombre pero dejar que Lupin fuera el que hablase. Ya habría tiempo de explicarle quien era el jefe de la patrulla de aurores y quien era la encargada del departamento del segundo piso del ministerio de magia. Además, Lupin parecía acostumbrado a comunicar primicias espantosas. Y yo, al fin y al cabo, no tenía porque estar ahí, siendo testigo de cómo se le pulverizaba la vida a un joven profesor. Si estaba, se lo debía exclusivamente al idiota de Elphias Doge y a sus ansias de abarcar cada merito.

* * *

 **Capítulo corto, pero para comenzar a despejar dudas e hipótesis. Neville está a punto de enterarse que su mujer fue brutalmente asesinada y violada.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Eledina:** El asesino lo nombré en el primer capítulo. El gran tema es el motivo del asesinato, y a todas las personas que estancó en el tiempo. Ya sea directa o indirectamente. Muchas gracias por esperar las actualizaciones. Abrazos.

 **Jaz:** Sí, la interacción de Bella y Hermione se dará, como también se explicará cómo se conocieron.

 **Guest:** Asesinato sin magia: Lo que quisieron decir fue que la persona que cometió el crimen no uso magia para matarla. Lo hizo con sus propias manos, por lo tanto no quedó rastro de energía.

 **DualSoul:** Aquí un nuevo y cortito capítulo. Sí, en esta historia Bella es completamente distinta. Trabaja, y a pesar de estar loca, no lo suficiente para no acatar las normas básicas de convivencia. Un desafío nuevo, que aun estoy tanteando la aceptación. Abrazo y gracias por seguirla.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Mientras nos apretujábamos con Lupin y el flamante viudo en una especie de cocinita contigua a la gran sala de profesores, pensé que la vida era una cosa rara. Me sentía extraña, pero, ¿por qué era, exactamente, lo que me ponía así de extraña? Difícilmente fueran el aturdimiento, la palidez, los ojos abiertos y a la deriva de ese muchacho al que Lupin acababa de decirle que veníamos a comunicarle que la esposa había sido asesinada en su casa. Tampoco el dolor de ese chico. Uno no ve el dolor. No puede verlo, sencillamente porque el dolor no se ve, en ninguna circunstancia. Pueden verse, cuanto mucho, algunos de sus mínimos signos exteriores. Pero esos signos siempre me han parecido mascaras antes que síntomas. ¿Cómo puede expresar alguien la angustia atroz de su alma? ¿Llorando a chorros o dando alaridos? ¿Balbuceando algunas palabras inconexas? ¿Gimiendo? ¿Soltando unas pocas lágrimas? Yo sentía que todas esas muestras posibles de dolor eran solo capaces de insultar ese dolor, de menospreciarlo, de profanarlo, de colocarlo a la altura de muestras gratis.

Mientras contemplaba el rostro paralizado del chico, y escuchaba lo que decía Lupin acerca de un reconocimiento del cadáver, creí entender que lo que a veces nos conmueve del dolor ajeno es el temor que nos transmite a nosotros. En el 2000 yo llevaba seis años en pareja y creía o prefería creer, o deseaba fervientemente creer, o intentaba desesperadamente creer que estaba enamorada de mi pareja. Mientras contemplaba ese cuerpo derrumbado en un banquito, esos ojos pequeños y fijos en una planta que se ubicaba en una esquina, esas manos crispadas en las sienes, me ponía en el lugar de ese hombre mutilado que se había quedado sin vida y me horrorizaba por eso. ¿Y si me hubiera pasado a mí? ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado o actuado? Muy diferente, reconocí conociéndome profundamente.

Longbotton había dejado los ojos abandonados en esa planta color verde intenso, y yo creía entender lo que pasaba por la mente de ese chico, mientras respondía con monosílabos de autómata las preguntas metódicas que le dirigía Lupin. El muchacho no estaba atento a la hora que abandonó su casa esa mañana, ni a recordar con precisión cuantas personas pueden tener la llave de su casa, ni haber visto ningún rostro sospechoso en las inmediaciones de su hogar. Me parecía más probable que en el medio de semejante naufragio el chico estuviera haciendo el inventario de todo lo que acababa de perder.

Su mujer ya no lo acompañaría a hacer las compras esa tarde ni ninguna otra, ni volvería a ofrecerle su cuerpo de marfil, ni quedaría embarazada de sus hijos, ni envejecería a su lado, ni caminaría con él por el parque tomados de la mano, ni se reiría soltando algunas lágrimas con algún capítulo especialmente gracioso de algún libro que el llevara de la biblioteca. Yo no conocía esos detalles "que con el tiempo Longbotton transigiría en contarme", pero sí podía apreciar en el rostro desquiciado del chico como el futuro le estallaba en escombros.

Cuando Lupin le preguntó si tenía algún enemigo declarado, no pude menos que sentir, allá en el fondo, el impulso de reírme con sarcasmo. Como no fuera algún padre a quien el muchacho le hubiera dicho algo sobre el rendimiento de su hijo…¿Quién podría tener algo contra él que luego de negar sin énfasis con la cabeza, volvía a dejar quieta la expresión impávida sobre la planta, en la esquina?

A medida que transcurrían los minutos, y el interrogatorio de Lupin se internaba en detalles que a Longbotton y a mí nos tenían sin cuidado, vi como la expresión del chico se le iba vaciando, los rasgos se le distendían paulatinamente en una expresión neutra, y las lágrimas y el sudor que en un primer momento habían asomado a su piel se secaban definitivamente. Como si una vez frío, una vez vacante de emociones y sentimientos, una vez asentada la humareda del polvo de su vida hecha ruinas, Longbotton pudiera vislumbrar, más allá, en qué consistiría su futuro, y comprobara sin lugar para el equívoco que sí, que no había duda alguna, que su futuro era nada.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo corto, pero sigo actualizando (guiñada aunque sigue baja de favoritos y seguidores, le sigo dando una chance). Espero que les guste y como siempre, gracias por leer, pero sobre todo comentar. Abrazos apretados.**

* * *

 **Eledina:** Muchas gracias por seguir comentando los cap. Creo que si releíste el primero te habrás dado cuenta de que me refería a Theodore Nott. El es el asesino de Hannah. Y sí, pobre Neville y el futuro que le espera.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

—Está resuelto, Bellatrix. Asunto terminado.

Cornelius Fudge me soltó la frase con expresión de triunfo, acodado sobre mi escritorio, mientras me deslizaba ante las narices un pergamino con dos nombres manuscritos. Acababa de finalizar una conversación por el comunicador. Lo había visto sosteniendo una larga charla en la que había alternado unas cuantas exclamaciones vociferas (para que a nadie le quedasen dudas de que se traía entre manos algo muy importante) con largas parrafadas en un susurro conspirativo. En mi distracción inicial me había preguntado para qué cuernos venía a hablar por comunicador a mi sector en lugar de quedarse en el suyo. Cuando vi que Elphias Doge estaba en el despacho de Kaney, entendí que Cornelius pretendía lucirse. Como yo me consideraba una mujer inteligente, y como estaba naturalmente en la más absoluta ignorancia de todas las derivaciones que los hechos de ese día iban a tener en los años siguientes, me causaba más gracia que fastidio que Cornelius pugnara por deslumbrar a nuestros superiores. No tanto por el intento de lucimiento si no por la calidad moral e intelectual del superior ante el cual Cornelius pretendía destacarse. Hacerse el empleado modelo delante de Doge podía resultarme ligeramente patético, pero hacerlo sin advertir que Doge era un idiota de marca mayor que no iba a notar ese lucimiento me dejaba sin palabras. Más allá de eso, que una vez terminada su conversación por el comunicador Cornelius Fudge me dijese que el caso estaba resuelto, alargándome un pergamino con dos nombres escritos y mirándome con cara de "acá te hice el favor aunque no me corresponde porque la causa es de tu sector", me sorprendió profundamente.

—Decoradores de exteriores. Están trabajando en la misma manzana. Disponibilidad de horario y vista privilegiada.

Al parecer Cornelius consideraba que el estilo medieval teatrero, salpicado de silencios acentuados, aumentaba el dramatismo de su primicia. Me pregunté cómo un hombre tan limitado había llegado a escalar a las Patrullas de Operaciones Mágicas. Me respondí que un buen casamiento obra milagros. Su mujer no era particularmente linda, ni particularmente simpática, ni particularmente inteligente. Pero era particularmente hija de un miembro acomodado del Wizengamot. Evoqué la ceremonia del casamiento, plagada de capaz negras, y creció mi fastidio.

—La vieron pasar. La mujer les gustó. Tuvieron la idea—Cornelius había pasado de la identificación de los seguros autores a la reconstrucción del propio crimen—. Se ve que el martes vieron salir temprano al marido. Tomaron coraje. Se lanzaron.

Si seguía hablando como un vociferador, iba a sugerirle que se fuera al infierno. Me ilusioné falsamente cuando dejó de reclinarse sobre mi sitio con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio. Pero no se incorporó para irse, si no para dejarse caer en la silla que tenía más cerca. La arrimó con varios balanceos de cadera, y volvió a quedar con los ojos a la altura de los míos.

—Se pasaron de rosca, y terminaron matándola.

No habló más. Tal vez estaba a la espera de una ovación cerrada o de los flashes del profeta.

—¿Quién te pasó el dato?—pregunté, y de inmediato arriesgué la respuesta que intuía—: ¿Peter?

—Precisamente—el tono de voz de Cornelius intuía, por primera vez, un levísimo matiz de duda—. ¿Por qué?

¿Lo maldecía o no le decía nada? Opté por la variante pacifica increíblemente. El Auror novato Peter Nock, era un especialista en escabullirle al trabajo. Odiaba contactar gente, aborrecía caminar más de dos cuadras, detestaba el trabajo y más si era en equipo. Ósea, su único parecido con Remus Lupin al cual todos respetaban y trataban de asemejarse, era en lo blanco del ojo. Peter armaba sus hipótesis desde el living de su casa, encajándole el asesinato de esta chica al primer perejil que se le ponía delante. Lo que más me enfurecía no era lo de Peter, si no que el imbécil de Cornelius le hiciera caso. Que Peter era inservible, acomodado lo sabían hasta los duendes de Gringotts. ¿Cómo podía ignorarlo? porque aunque fuera de oídas tenía la obligación de saber cómo eran las cosas en la redacción de expedientes de asesinatos no mágicos.

Pese a todo no quería estallar. A fin de cuentas Cornelius era un colega, y yo tenía suficiente experiencia como para advertir que las heridas verbales son difíciles de sanar.

Viré parcialmente el destino de mis preguntas.

—A parte…¿el caso no lo estaba llevando Lupin?

Mi delicadeza no tuvo premio. Cornelius me contestó con irónica frialdad.

—Lupin tampoco creo que sea el premio anual de jefe de Aurores. Y no puede con todo, ¿no te parece?

Me estaba saturando, y los restos de mi paciencia se me escurrían como arena entre los dedos.

—No, no me parece. Sobre todo si la alternativa es que la causa la empiece un idiota, bueno para nada como Peter Nock.

Cornelius no recogió la directa por la ofensa que acababa de propinarle a su fuente. En cambio, y como sobrándome, se tomó los dedos de la mano izquierda y empezó a enumerar.

—Son dos. Decoradores de exteriores. Trabajaban en la misma manzana. No son del barrio, ni los conoce nadie. ¿Te das cuenta?

Cornelius se detuvo, como confiado en cautivarme con sus argumentos. Por fin agregó, sacudiendo la cabeza y adelantando el mentón, como decidiéndose a exponer el argumento definitivo:

—A parte son dos mestizos, con cara de pobres, no sé si me entiendes.

En esa época, se me hacía un poco más difícil calificar en el acto a mis compañeros o simplemente allegados, como hijos de puta. Pero Cornelius parecía cada vez más dispuesto a dejarme sin margen para la clemencia. Más de una vez lo había visto sobrar a un detenido mestizo y con cara de pobre (como él los llamaba). También lo había visto desangrarse en gentileza con los defensores más o menos celebres del ministerio. Le dije lo que me salió del alma:

—Ah, bueno. Si lo quieres procesar por mestizo y pobre, avísame.

Pensé en agregar "espera que reviso que artículo de la ley de procesamiento podemos aplicarles por pobres", pero decidí que esa ironía era demasiado ingenua e iba a perjudicar el efecto. Vi, de todos modos, que Cornelius hacía un esfuerzo atroz para no insultarme, y cuando habló no quedaba en su voz ni el último vestigio de la floja simpatía con la que había empezado.

—Voy al sub suelo. Me dijo Peter que los tenía listos para interrogarlos.

—¿Listos?—el fastidio me ponía ya al borde del estallido—. Entonces seguro que ya los torturaron. Voy yo. No te olvides de que la causa es mía.

En general, me desagradaban los celos que llevaban a algunos conocidos a usar posesivo con los expedientes, pero este hombre me había desbordado la paciencia. En mi casa me habían enseñado a odiar a toda casta no semejante a la de nuestra familia, pero al madurar cada uno es libre de elegir como tratar a la gente y yo fui lo bastante astuta como para saber callarme la boca cuando mis pensamientos no concordaban con la realidad de la mayoría. Por eso me controlé, me calcé el saco y me despedí con un seco "Hasta luego". Solo me permití cerrar la puerta, con bastante más fuerza que la necesaria.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! !Regresé! !Espero que les gustara. Súper contenta de poder actualizar. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias. Abrazos y como siempre, no se olviden de comentar.**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Entré al sub-suelo con el aire de paciencia que solía adoptar frente a los Aurores y que usualmente me daba buenos resultados. Esperé dos minutos, después de anunciarme, hasta que Peter Nock me salió al encuentro luciendo una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Los tengo listos para declarar—blandió dos carpetas de pergamino de las que asomaban unas cuantas notas—. Rail Higón. Medio escoses, mestizo, 32 años. Vive en un suburbio nuevo: "Las malezas". Un refugio para esta clase de gente. El otro es: David Bercomo, 28 años también mestizo. Este por lo menos es británico, pero vive también en "Las malezas".

Traté de sonar natural al preguntar:

—¿Hizo audiencia de reconocimiento?

Peter me miró con la boca entre abierta.

—¿Cruzo este pasillo con los testigos? Hablo de lo que recopiló Lupin.

Peter dominó un tartamudeo insipiente y respondió:

—Todavía no. Llamé a su piso y me dijo Fudge que le diera para adelante, que él se ocupaba de avisarle al marido y qué…

—No hablo del marido—no lo dejé terminar—, sino de la vecina de la casa de al lado, que vio salir al homicida y llamó al ministerio. O con…los dueños de las casa adyacentes, incluido los dueños de la casa donde trabajaban estos hombres como decoradores de exteriores.

Cuando vi la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de Nock comprendí que la idiotez era tan abismal que yo nunca sería capaz de considerarla en toda su magnitud. Seguí:

—¿No me dirá que no cotejó este asunto? ¿Con todo lo que recaudó Lupin?—nuevo silencio—. Traiga los apuntes de Lupin y lléveme con los detenidos.

Nock era demasiado estúpido como para protestar o quejarse de que una pro-secretaria le diese órdenes. Fue a buscar las declaraciones, pero no me llevó con los detenidos. Mala señal. Me acomodé como pude en un costado donde descansaba una repisa media baja, le quité los libros y apoyé las carpetas. Apenas me puse a revisar las anotaciones, me detuve en la declaración de una tal Stella Bolde; la leí con atención, la saqué de la carpeta y la dejé a un costado. Levanté hacia Nock una mirada que, calculo, echaba chispas.

—¿Usted revisó esta declaración de Stella Bolde?

Nock desvió la mirada un segundo, como si tratase de hacer memoria, o de hacer tiempo para decidir lo que le convenía contestar, y en seguida volvió a enfocarme, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quién es esa Bolde?

Yo esperaba esa pregunta.

—La dueña de la casa de la esquina cruzada, Nock.

El novato se sabía totalmente a la deriva.

—Cuando Lupin le tomó declaración—traté de que mi voz sonara pacifica, porque me parecía el mejor modo de humillarlo—, la mujer informó que tenía a dos decoradores de exteriores trabajando, pero que no habían ido ni el lunes ni el martes. El lunes porque llovió todo el día. Y el martes porque, como estaban trabajando en el jardín del fondo, necesitaban que secara bien la tierra para poder manipular las flores ásperas que venía juntando desde hacía un año, de manera que arreglaron para ir directamente el jueves.

Le tendí la hoja para que la leyese por sus medios, pero Nock, echando mano a los últimos vestigios de su dignidad, contraatacó preguntándome:

—¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿No pudieron decir precisamente eso para cubrirse, e ir igual, matar a la chica e irse?

—Y dígame, Nock, ¿No leyó, tanto en esa declaración como en la de los otros dueños, que la puerta de entrada, la de la calle al pasillo, se cierra siempre con llave, y que tienen que salir a abrir y cerrar a los visitantes? Está en todas las declaraciones. Y fue justamente la vecina que hizo la denuncia, fue justamente ella que enfatizó que el agresor fue uno solo.

Alcé el manojo que había formado con todos los testimonios y se los puse delante, pero Nock no atinó a tomarlos. Me quedó mirando, cada vez mas desencajado. Sentí un escalofrió cuando comprendí el motivo. Le di una orden perentoria:

—Lléveme con los presos.

Nock se incorporó como si hubiese estado sentado sobre un resorte .

—Este, eh…—no sabía que decir para impedirme el paso.

Insistí.

—No pudo esperar, ni venir más tarde. Quiero verlos. Ahora, y quiero que se comunique con Lupin.

Nock dudó todavía un momento más. Después vociferó un apellido y un hombre emergió desde el fondo del pasillo, al costado de la gran puerta y separación.

—Acompañe a la señora Black, hasta el calabozo de los…esos dos.

Caminé por un largo pasillo oscuro, como todos los del ministerio. Excepto porque este estaba repleto de minis celdas. De personas esperando a ser ajuiciadas por una u otra causa. Nos detuvimos antes de doblar la primera curva. El hombre abrió la puerta, esta se deslizo con un chirrido. La luz estaba encendida. Dos hombres yacían acostados en el suelo. Uno dormía y ni se movió cuando entramos. El otro, que permanecía semi sentado y que se tapaba la cara con los brazos recogidos, giró el cuerpo para vernos. Saludé y el otro farfulló una respuesta. Nos miramos un instante.

—Llame a Nock—ordené al hombre que me acompañaba. Dudó.

—No puedo dejarla sola aquí.

Me tenían harta. Alcé la voz cuando insistí.

—Llámelo o usted también se las verá conmigo.

El hombre salió, decidí tratar de que la rabia y el espanto no se me colaran en los gestos:

—¿Cómo se siente?

El otro pareció sonreír, por debajo de la costra de sangre seca que le cubría el rostro bajo la nariz. Le faltaban dos dientes delanteros, y estuve segura de que la pérdida era reciente. Como pudo, el hombre se compuso para decirme que ahora le dolía un poco menos, pero que su amigo le habían pegado muchas patadas en las costillas, y que había estado llorando hasta conseguir dormirse, rato atrás.

Volvió el hombre. Dijo que Nock había salido.

—Entonces tráigame al jefe de la guardia.

—Está almorzando.

—¡Me importa un soberano cuerno si está almorzando! ¡Tráigalo!—vociferé. Estaba indignada. De lo contrario no era frecuente que me tomara tantas molestias.

Cuando tres horas después volví al segundo piso, en lugar de entrar a mi despacho fui derecho al de Cornelius. Atravesé el pasillo haciendo sonar mis botas y avancé decidida, sin saludar a nadie. Llegué hasta el escritorio de Cornelius, que leía el profeta con aire ausente, fue mi turno de ponerle un papel frente a la cara.

—Escúchame bien. Vengo del sub-suelo, y de hacerles a ti y a ese reverendo imbécil de tu amigo Nock una denuncia. A tus dos sospechosos los están revisando los medimagos de turno, por orden mía.

Trataba de no descontrolarme. Fudge había bajado el diario, e intentaba pensar. Continué:

—Y me juego mí puesto que la maravillosa idea de torturarlos fue tuya, y no del infeliz de Nock. Él participó para hacerse el héroe y quedar bien con el jefe de patrulla. Así que te recomiendo dos cosas. Si quieres torturar a alguien, hazlo tú. Y segundo: si vas a pasar los límites, fíjate que sean los hombres correctos, porque te la agarraste con dos pobres que no tenían nada que ver.

Me di vuelta. Dejé la copia de la denuncia en el escritorio más próximo. Los otros empleados, naturalmente, me miraban atónitos.

—Cuando termines de leerla, mándala a mi secretaría.

Tal vez me hubiera convenido callarme, pero, así como me repetía continuamente que no valía la pena, también se me disparaba y explotaba sin poder frenarme.

—Siempre pensé que eras un patético con ínfulas de apellido importante, pero no. Bueno…sí, patético eres, pero lo que seguro eres: un hombre muy, pero muy, pero muy hijo de puta.

Entonces desconocía todas las dificultades que había sembrado ese día en mi propio destino, y que tarde o temprano tendría que cosechar. Supongo que pocos pueden leer, en la borra del presente, las señales de sus futuras tragedias. Nunca me gusto la adivinación.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! Regresé rápido para compensar tanta ausencia. Espero que les gustara. Bellatrix salvando el día y liberando a esos pobres que no tenían nada que ver.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Eledi:** Sí, es completamente distinta a la Bellatrix convencional que estamos acostumbrados. Muchas gracias por seguirla. En lo personal, esta historia me pareció desde el principio todo un reto, sé que no es para todos, tiene mucho detalle y terminología que puede parecer, en ciertas partes, entreveradas, pero el caso en sí es atrapante. Abrazos :)


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Tomé la decisión de ayudar a Neville Longbotton en todo lo que fuera posible esa misma tarde, durante la primera conversación que mantuvimos a solas, en una confitería , Pomp´s y mon´s, a la vuelta de "Extraños artículos Curt", sentados junto a la ventana guillotina que nos separaba de los adoquines, mientras afuera escampaba después de llover copiosamente.

Desde el momento que me desahogué con Cornelius, y me senté para liberarme e intentar calmarme, tomé consciencia de que el pobre viudo estaría viniendo a toda velocidad para el ministerio, convencido de que estaba por enterarse de la verdad. De hecho llegó veinte minutos después. Escuché los dos golpes tímidos que dio en la alta puerta de la sección, y el impersonal "pase" de alguno de mis compañeros.

—La buscan, jefa—me anunció el muchacho que lo había atendido.

Levanté la cabeza y me tomé un instante para pensar que, si el chico no me tuteaba, yo seguramente acababa de trasponer la puerta de ingreso a la madures. "Señora" "Qué horror".

—Me llamaron al colegio—dijo Longbottom cuando me vio aparecer. Tal vez me conocía como una de los dos que le habían ido a darle la noticia de la muerte de Hannah.

—Sí, ya sé—no fui capaz de decir algo más preciso.

Supuse que iba a preguntarme si "era cierto que en la causa había novedades importantes" o si "era verdad que habían atrapado a los asesinos", dependiendo de que el idiota de Fudge hubiese elegido un tono melodramático y narrativo como el de una portada para darse aires cuando le comunicó la supuesta primicia. Pero, para mi sorpresa, Longbottom se contentó con permanecer muy tieso, con las manos suavemente aferradas entre sí y los ojos mu fijos en los míos.

Fue peor, porque sentí que ese silencio era el de un desamparado de que está convencido de que nada saldrá como se ha atrevido secretamente a soñarlo. Tal vez por eso me decidí a invitarlo a tomar un café. Era consciente de que me estaba saliendo de las normas más elementales de nuestro trabajo. "No involucrarse". Me consolé diciéndome que lo hacía solo por enmendar parte del desastre que había provocado Fudge.

Salimos del ministerio, directamente al callejón Diagon y nos topamos con un aguacero feroz que caía oblicuo por las ráfagas de viento. Cruzamos, para doblar en la primera entrada. La calle comenzaba rápidamente a abnegarse. Longbottom me siguió dócilmente por la izquierda, pegado a las vidrieras, bajo los toldos, intentando protegerme. Con la misma actitud, apatía, se dejó conducir hasta la siguiente cuadra, hasta una confitería y hasta una mesa pegada a la ventana, y acepto el café que encargué a la chica sonriente de la barra. Después no tuvimos nada que hacer.

—Que tiempo de porquería, ¿no?—dije, en un intento por sortear el mutismo incómodo en el que nos habíamos hundido.

Longbottom dejó largo rato los ojos olvidados en los adoquines regados por el diluvio.

—Lo mandamos llamar—me sentí en la obligación de usar la primera persona del plural aunque ese "nos" me uniera la imbécil de Fudge—, pero tengo que decirle algo.

Volví a trabarme. ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Tal vez con un "lo ilusionamos al reverendo cuerno, discúlpenos"?

—No se preocupe—Longbottom al fin me miraba. En su rostro se trazó una sonrisa—: Acaba de decírmelo.

Lo miré, confundida.

—El "pero"—intentó aclarar Longbottom. Abrí la boca como para responder, aunque no entendía el sentido de lo que el viudo pretendía decirme. Viendo mis intentos, continuó—: El pero. Usted acaba de decirme "lo mandamos llamar, pero…". Es suficiente. Ta entendí. Si hubiese dicho "nos mandamos llamar y…" O "lo mandamos llamar porque…", hubiese significado algo. No lo hizo. Dijo "pero".

Longbottom volvió a mirar la lluvia y supuse erradamente que había terminado.

—Es la palabra más cortante que conozco—Longbottom volvió a hablar, pero no me sonó a que eso fuese una conversación, si no un monologo intimo al que le ponía voz por pura distracción—. "Te quiero, pero…"; "Podría ser, pero…"; "No es grave, pero…"; "Lo intenté, pero…". ¿Se da cuenta? Una palabra de mierda que sirve para dinamitar lo que era, o lo que podría haber sido, pero no es.

Miré el perfil de ese hombre que veía caer la lluvia. Había supuesto que era un sencillo chico de horizontes pequeños cuyo mundo acababa de desmoronarse. Pero sus palabras, y el tono en que las decía, eran las de un hombre acostumbrado a caminar por el dolor. Parecía alguien preparado desde siempre para que lo golpease la peor de las derrotas.

—Eso me simplifica un poco las cosas—aunque fuera un poco vergonzoso, encontraba en esa sabia melancolía la escotilla para escabullirme de una extraña sensación de opresión que me estaba cercando.

—Adelante, la escucho—Longbottom giró la silla hacia mi lado, como para focalizar más fácilmente la atención en mí, o como si quisiera evitar que la lluvia volviese a hipnotizarlo.

Le conté. Ahora no me sentía obligada a usar plurales que disfrazaran las responsabilidades de Fudge y de Nock. Que se fueran al demonio. Terminé contándole que acababa de irme hasta el sub-suelo para radicar la denuncia contra los dos, y que estaba a la espera del informe de los medimagos sobre los golpes que habían sufrido los decoradores.

—Pobres hombres—dijo Longbottom—. En el lío que los involucraron.

Lo dijo en un tono tan neutro, tan chato de emoción, que daba la impresión de estar hablando de algo que le era totalmente ajeno. Yo había temido que Longbotton desaprobase mis acciones, que se empeñase fanáticamente en aferrarse a esa pista que Fudge y el otro imbécil habían construido con el humo con su propia estupidez. Ahora estaba empezando a entender que el chico era demasiado inteligente para encontrar consuelo en cualquier historia que no fuera la verdad.

—Si lo atrapan, ¿Qué van a hacerle?—Longbotton habló sin dejar de mirar la lluvia, que se había convertido en una llovizna tenue.

No puedo evitar que las palabras viniesen a mí automáticas. Perpetua, más el beso si se comprobaba su media casta, eso era un hecho de clasismo inevitable. Creí entender que a ese hombre ninguna verdad podía lastimarlo, simplemente porque no le quedaba ningún retazo ileso en el alma como para que pudiera llagársele.

—Es homicidio sin magia. Le corresponde perpetua.

—Reclutamiento perpetuo…—Longbottom repitió como en un esfuerzo por captar el fondo de la idea. Noté que no decía "cadena perpetua" como casi todo el mundo que desconoce lo que es Azkabán, y que usa el léxico aprendido del habla común. Ese chico seguía sorprendiéndome.

—¿Lo desilusiona?—me atreví a preguntarle. Temí haber parecido atrevida con esa pregunta tan personal. Después de todo, éramos dos desconocidos. Pero si yo hubiese estado en su lugar, la reclusión perpetua no era una opción. Longbottom volvió a mirarme con una repentina perplejidad que me pareció sincera.

—No—contestó por fin—.Me parece justo.

Callé. Tal vez era mi obligación aclararle que, aunque cuando lo atrapasen e hicieran la asamblea para su condena si esa persona no era reincidente en algún delito o simplemente su apellido pudiese estar en una lista de matiz dudoso, podría salir antes de lo previsto. Pero me dio la impresión de que eso sí podría aumentar su dolor. El ministerio generalmente se manejaba a base de donativos generosos y familias influyentes. El chico sencillamente tenía que tener suerte.

Como tenía la vista fija en Longbottom, que a su vez miraba los adoquines advertí que de repente el ceño de mi acompañante se ensombrecía en un gesto de contrariedad. Miré yo también hacia afuera. Había dejado de llover, y el sol iluminaba las calles empapadas y refulgía en los charcos, como si alumbrase por primera vez.

—Odio cuando pasa esto—dijo de repente Longbottom, como si yo debiese estar al tanto de lo que significaba "esto"—. Nunca pude soportar ver salir el sol después de una tormenta. Mi idea de un día de lluvia es que debe llover hasta la noche. Que el sol salga a la mañana siguiente, vaya y pase, pero ¿así?...que el sol interrumpa donde nadie lo llama…en los días de lluvia el sol es un intruso imperdonable. —Longbottom se detuvo un segundo y dejo entrever una sonrisa ausente—. No se preocupe. Estará pensado que la tragedia me ha fundido los sesos. No es para tanto.

Yo no sabía que contestar, pero Longbottom de nuevo, no parecía esperar una respuesta.

—Me encantan los días de lluvia. Desde niño. Siempre me ha parecido una tontería que la gente hable de "mal tiempo" cuando llueve. ¿Mal tiempo, por qué? Usted misma dijo algo de eso al salir del ministerio, ¿cierto? Pero sospecho que lo dijo por decir algo, porque estaba muy incómoda y no sabía cómo llenar ese silencio. Igual no es nada.

Seguí callada.

—En serio. Es natural. Supongo que yo soy el raro. Pero siento que la lluvia tiene una inmerecida mala fama. El sol…no sé. Con el sol parece todo demasiado fácil. Como en una historia que leí hace un tiempo…ingenuidad. Es algo que me saca de quicio. El sol tiene demasiada propaganda, creo. Y por eso me irrita que se inmiscuya en los días de lluvia. Como si el maldito sencillamente no tolerase que de vez en cuando los que no lo veneramos como idolatras pudiésemos disfrutar de un día completo.

A esa altura, yo lo contemplaba absorta. Era el discurso más largo que le había oído decir.

—Un día perfecto, para mí, es así—Longbottom se permitió una mínima gesticulación con las manos, como si bosquejara la acción de una escena teatral que pensase dirigir—: Una mañana cargada de nubarrones, unos cuantos truenos, y una buena lluvia de todo el día. Y luego dormirse con el sonido de las gotas.

Se queda un minuto en silencio, como si recordase alguna noche como esa.

Deje la vista un largo rato clavada en el rostro de Longbottom, que seguía vuelto hacia la calle con expresión defraudada. Tendía a creer que mi trabajo me había vuelto inmune a las emociones. Pero ese chico que se desparramaba en la silla con el porte de un espantapájaros, y que miraba abatido hacia afuera, acababa de ponerle palabras a algo que yo había sentido desde niña. Fue en ese momento cuando tomé consciencia, creo, de mis nubarrones internos y sin aclarar. Eso de colocarse una coraza impenetrable para el resto del universo, era agotador. Supongo que por eso decidí ayudarlo en todo lo que me fuera posible.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! Actualización súper rápida (cara de feliz por tener algo de tiempo para distenderme y adelantar) Conversación de Bella con Neville. El pobre está destrozado.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer.**

 **Aviso: Mi primer SwanQueen adaptación de La Saga Forastera. Pasen a revisarla a ver si les gusta.**

* * *

 **Eledi: Un capítulo más y aparece una buena cantidad de hojas de interacción con Hermione. Por fuera de la historia. Un poco de sus comienzos y el presente. ¡Por fin!**


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Aunque sabía que el momento de archivar esa causa iba a llegar, intenté posponerlo a través del camino más antiguo y más inútil que había conocido: borrarlo de mi mente cada vez que me asaltaba su recuerdo y por eso, por la entereza de mi resistencia y por la inevitabilidad de las circunstancias, el momento llegó con una puntualidad rigurosa que me desbarató esas jugarretas de negación y aplazamiento.

Estaba sentada en mi rincón de mi despacho un día de fines de agosto, despachando una excarcelación. Advertí que Kaney se aproximaba con una carpeta en la mano. Cuando la dejó caer sobre mi escritorio, los pergaminos hicieron un ruido flácido.

—Te dejo el asesinato de Abbott para sobreseer—dijo antes de volver a su despacho.

En la jerga que gastábamos allí, "déjame el homicidio" era pedirme que cerrara una resolución. Y para sobreseer tenía que ver precisamente con la resolución que Kaney me pedía que despachase: tres meses de trámite sin hallazgos positivos, ningún dato para proseguir hacia ningún lado. Adiós al caso. Mil veces había redactado medidas como esa, o las había ordenado a mis subordinados en las causas más sencillas. Pero me resistía, porque no se trataba para mí de un homicidio x, sino de la causa por la muerte de la mujer de Neville Longbottom, a quien yo me había propuesto ayudar en lo que pudiera. Y hasta ese momento la verdad era que había podido bastante poco.

Aparté la causa en la que había estado trabajando y acerqué hacia mí el expediente de carátula verde. "Hannah Abbott /Homicidio". Di vuelta los pergaminos. Me encontré con el resultado previsible. El acta inicial de los Aurores, con la declaración del que había llegado primero al lugar de la escena del crimen, alertado por la vecina del costado. La descripción del hallazgo del cuerpo. La solicitud de las pericias. La nota dejando constancia de haber avisado a mi sector, ósea a mí. A mí recibiendo la noticia media dormida sobre el amplio escritorio del despacho. Con el imbécil de Fudge festejando a los saltos a mi lado. Las declaraciones que Lupin había recabado entre los testigos. Las imágenes de la escena del crimen. Las pasé rápido, aunque creí conocer la punta de mi bota muy cerca de la mano de la víctima, en uno de los planos oblicuos que tomaban el cadáver desde la derecha. Volví rápidamente las hojas de la revisión de San Mungo—esas descripciones asqueaban a cualquiera—, pero me detuve en sus conclusiones.

Violación…muerte por estrangulamiento… ¿y esa tercera conclusión? Se me había pasado por alto al recibir las pericias, unas semanas atrás. Y aunque no pareciera posible esa historia era capaz de multiplicar el dolor más allá de la muerte. Seguí leyendo el resto de la carpeta repentinamente angustiada, aunque no volví a dar con otro dato inesperado. Venía la parodia teatral de Cornelius y Nock con los decoradores: los dos pergaminos escuálidos de las "manifestación espontanea" en las que el imbécil de Nock fraguaba, a torturas, con la confesión de los pobres hombres. Después, la copia de mi denuncia ante la cámara por las infracciones y las pericias de los medimagos sobre las lesiones de los detenidos.

Me acordé de Fudge como ocurría cada vez que veía el escritorio vacio. Lo habían suspendido preventivamente, apenas hecha mi denuncia. Al principio había temido que sus empleados me guardasen rencor y me hicieran la vida a cuadros: a fin de cuentas éramos todo compañeros. Pero mis relaciones con ellos siguieron siendo tan cordiales que hasta me pregunté si secretamente no me agradecían haberles sacado a ese viejo con aires de importante de encima. Seguí avanzando, aunque quedaban muy pocas partes. La remisión de la causa desde el cuarto piso al mío, las declaraciones de los mismos testigos en nuestra secretaria, donde se había limitado a ratificar lo que ya se habían dicho. Por lo último, algún informe del grupo de San Mungo complementario (algo del estudio sobre las viseras que no agregaba nada y qué, de todos modos, salté enseguida).

Cuando di vuelta la última hoja de pergamino leí, escrita con tinta negra clara en un costado, la fecha de ese día. La había anotado Kaney, siguiendo las expresas directivas de Doge: "Toda causa que llega desde el cuarto piso sin sospechosos ni autores conocidos, hay que sellarla en dos meses. Máximo tres". Ojala Doge hubiese sostenido ese principio por metódico. Pero no, lo hacía simplemente por mediocre. Su verdadero lema era "cuanto menos causas, mejor". Por eso la manía de archivar todo sin procesados cuanto antes, sin importar si fueran disturbios, traidores, homicidios o lo que sea.

Revisé de nuevo todo. Verdaderamente no había nada por ningún lado. Aunque Doge fuese un chanta y Kaney un alcahuete estaban en lo cierto, maldición. Llegué al certificado de San Mungo y me pregunté si Longbotton sabría aquello de lo que yo me acababa de enterar. Supuse que no. Pensé que esa mujer joven y hermosa. Joven, hermosa, violada, muerta y abandonada en el dormitorio.

A Longbotton tenía que decírselo. Tenía la certeza de que en el alma de ese hombre existía un inmenso lugar para guardar el dolor, pero no para almacenar el engaño. No obstante, comunicarle aquello y al mismo tiempo decirle que la causa estaba muerta en un inmenso archivero. Era demasiado cruel como para que pudiese tolerarlo.

Del primer cajón del escritorio saqué la tinta correctora. Borré la fecha escrita de la última hoja, y la cambié por otra para la que faltaban tres meses más, con la delicadeza algo titubeante de quien imita la letra de otra persona. Me incorporé y abandoné el expediente en uno de esos estantes en los que sabía, por experiencia, que nadie iba a poner un dedo durante décadas salvo una expresa orden mía. Ni Doge ni Kaney iban a preguntar por esa causa. Volví al escritorio y pasé un largo rato mirando a la nada y pesando cual sería la mejor manera de explicarle a Longbotton que, en el momento de ser violada y asesinada su mujer tenía casi dos meses de embarazo.

* * *

 **Volví! Bombazo, Hannah estaba embarazada cuando fue asesinada. Ahora Bellatrix, haciéndose la tonta, volvió a dejar el expediente sin cerrarlo. Veremos a donde lleva esto.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Eledi:** En el próximo capítulo aparece el Bellamione! "Por fin" En éste un cierre a todo lo que ha pasado, y con la noticia que Hannah estaba embarazada. Y Bella haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos para que el caso no quede olvidado en un archivero. Abrazo.

 **Guest:** Muy buena pregunta! También, no falta mucho para saber quién será el o la compañera de Bellatrix. Sera interesante ver como nuestra Bella trabaja en equipo.


	13. Comunicador

Comunicador

Bellatrix sabe que se arrepentirá de llamarla, pero, como todo lo que tiene que ver con ella, también la posibilidad de escuchar su voz la atrae con una fuerza irresistible. Por eso ha estado avanzando paso a paso, y arrepintiéndose de hacerlo momento a momento, desde el instante en que alumbró la idea hasta la que la oye levantar el comunicador.

Comienza diciéndose que necesita saber un dato puntal del expediente. ¿Es cierta esa necesidad? Primero se responde que sí, porque después de veinte años un montón de datos menores (fechas, lugares, el encadenamiento preciso de ciertos detalles) conservan a penas un registro borroso en su memoria. Pero en seguida se objeta que semejante necesidad es obsesiva, desmesurada. ¿Importa tanto saber si la causa estuvo inactiva durante cinco meses o durante seis? No está documentando un ingreso a Azkabán, sino narrando una tragedia de la que ha tenido el dudoso honor de ser una mezcla de testigo y protagonista. Tanta rigurosidad es, entonces, innecesaria. Pero ese razonamiento tan equilibrado no la substrae a la minúscula obstinación de revisar la causa. Demora dos días, durante los cuales apenas consigue pergeñar un par de pergaminos inservibles, hasta ser capaz de confesar que la idea de revisar el expediente la cautiva solo porque le da una excusa cristalina y aséptica para visitar a Hermione.

Ella sabe—ella se lo ha contado—que está "escribiendo un libro". Bien. Es natural que una escritora necesite cotejar un par de datos tan antiguos. Genial. La causa está en el archivero general, en el entre piso del ministerio. ¿Qué mejor atajo para facilitarle a Bellatrix el acceso al viejo expediente que una comunicación informal a la jueza general del segundo piso y responsable del departamento de operaciones mágicas en el que se ha tramitado esa vieja causa? Tendrá la oportunidad de tomar un café con Hermione y darse aires de escritora en acción. A ella le gusta ese proyecto en la que la ve embarcada. Y Hermione se pone más hermosa todavía cuando habla de algo que la entusiasma. Por lo tanto, escusa perfecta. ¿Por qué, entonces, se pone tan nerviosa y retrocede justo antes de decidirse a hablarle? Precisamente porque todo es un pretexto. En el fondo es así de simple. Todo es al cabo, una coartada para estar cerca de ella. Y Bellatrix se siente morir ante la mínima posibilidad de quedar expuesta delante de la mujer a la que ama.

Ella conoce a la gente del archivero. La mayoría ha entrado al ministerio después que ella. Si se presenta en el mostrador de entrada y pide ver un expediente, difícilmente vayan a ponerle objeciones. Y aun en ese caso, siempre tiene la posibilidad de pedirle al chico Weiss, que llame desde la secretaría para que le faciliten el camino. ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces recurrir a Hermione?

Ninguno, salvo tener cinco minutos a solas con ella con una coartada solida detrás de la cual guarecerse. Sin una pantalla así, no puede. Aunque quiera, no lo logra. Le da terror empezar a incendiarse desde las tripas hacia afuera, atropellarse las palabras, largarse a tiritar y a sudar frío.

Es ridícula su vergüenza. Sobre todo tratándose de dos mujeres grandes. ¿Por qué no decirle sencillamente la verdad? Visitarla en su despacho sin pretextos, y darle a entender lo que siente. Son adultas. Debería bastar con algunas medias palabras, algún gesto mundano que a ella le de entender su interés, y que Hermione se imagine el resto.

¿Por qué no puede hacer eso? Porque no. Por eso. Porque lleva tantos años callándoselo que Bellatrix prefiere que la entierren con la verdad acuestas antes de soltar de mal modo una versión edulcorada, dietética, digerible de lo que siente por ella.

No puede presentarse y decirle con naturalidad: "Mira, Hermione, quería que supieras que te amo con locura desde hace unas dos décadas, con ciertos periodos menos virulentos durante los muchos años en que no trabajamos juntas".

Bellatrix deambula como una autómata por la cocina y el comedor. Abre y cierra cincuenta veces la ventana. Está tan enroscada en su disyuntiva que, aunque en casi todos sus paseos, tarde o temprano, se detiene frente al escritorio, es incapaz de advertir que esas hojas desparramadas son, pese a todos sus pronósticos fatalistas, el embrión de su dichoso libro.

Mira el comunicador por centésima vez, como si el aparato pudiera ayudarla a decidirse. Súbitamente da un par de pasos hacia él, y las pulsaciones se le aceleran. Ya está arrepentida de lo que va a hacer antes decir su nombre, pero sigue adelante, porque está decidida a materializar su deseo al miso tiempo que se arrepiente de su decisión, en esa mezcla de cinismo y esperanza que es el sello de su vida.

Dice su nombre y apellido y por último los números directos del despacho. No tiene el menor interés de que sus antiguos empleados se enteren. Atiende casi enseguida.

"¿Hola?" es la voz de Hermione. A Bellatrix vuelve a sorprenderla esa casi imperceptible señal de independencia de criterio en la mujer a la que adora: Todo el mundo, a penas ingresa en el ministerio, copia de sus compañeros la fórmula de responder el comunicador identificándose con monocorde "Departamento piso dos o secretaría", o, en el colmo de la amabilidad, le agrega un "buen día". Hermione no.

Desde su primer día decidió iniciar sus conversaciones con ese "¿Hola?" cálido y familiar. Bellatrix lo sabe porque fue su primera Jefa. Acababan de ascenderla cuando Hermione ingresó como meritoria a la secretaría. En una decisión de la que luego se arrepentiría a medias, no la tuteó cuando se la presentaron. Había adquirido en sus años de trabajo un educado respeto por los jóvenes que ingresaban, recién salidos de los estudios. Incluso esas chicas que se aproximaban tendiéndole la mano y saludándola con un lacónico "encantada". Por eso le lanzó un "como le va, un gusto tenerla con nosotros". Bellatrix tenía entonces cuarenta y dos años, veinte más que su nueva empleada, y estaba convencida de que una jefa debe mantener siempre claras las jerarquías con los subordinados. Había titubeado un poco al mirarla a los ojos, porque esa chica miraba al fondo de los ojos de uno. Salió de ese momento soltando enseguida la mano que ella le había tendido y derivando de inmediato en el escribiente en la tarea de instruirla en sus labores básicas. Como estaban de turno y tapados de trabajo, la pusieron a atender las comunicaciones entre sectores. Al cuarto-quinto "¿Hola"? de la nueva meritoria, Bellatrix había creído oportuno explicarle, que era más útil decir secretaría, en lugar de ese otro saludo, porque ahorraba en la conversación el tiempo que debería emplear su interlocutor en sobreponerse a la sorpresa de su excentricidad y en verificar que había llamado correctamente. Y antes de terminar su exposición Bellatrix se había sentido una idiota, aunque no estaba segura si por la estupidez de lo que estaba pensando o por el gesto divertido con el que la miró a Hermione, quien pese a todo insistió un par de veces, como aceptando la observación. No obstante cuando tres minutos después el comunicador volvió a sonar, ella contestó "¿Hola?" tan familiar y tan escasamente protocolar. No había osadía en su voz. No la animaba ni el más minúsculo desafío. Tal vez por eso Bellatrix no pudo enojarse y dio el asunto por terminado.

Hermione siguió respondiendo así durante toda la vida, como este día de agosto, veinte años después de su primer encuentro, cuando ella termina de dar vueltas por su casa, de rondar el comunicador, de levantar el tubo y volver a colgarlo veinte veces, hasta que finalmente decide—o no puede evitar, lo que en Bellatrix es más bien el modo en que germinan las decisiones profundas—llamarla a su despacho, y recibe ese "¿Hola!"? Que le hace saltar el corazón en el pecho.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo. Por fin un poco de Bellamione para alivianar toda la desgracia.**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer y comenten. Abrazo.**

* * *

 **Eledi:** La o el compañero no es Hermione. Hermione entró al ministerio siendo meritoria a cargo de Bella. Luego comenzó a ascender hasta llegar a Jueza del departamento de operaciones mágicas. Ya falta poquito para saber quién será esa persona. Lo que sí queda clarísimo es que Bellatrix se quedó muerta de amor desde el primer momento.


End file.
